Break the Rules!
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Peraturan yang di setujui bersama bahwa teman sekelas tak boleh pacaran. Apa saja yang akan di lakukan Sasuke untuk mengajak Hinata 'melanggar aturan?/Dont Like Dont Read !
1. I'm Hypnotized

CHAPTER 1

 **I'm hypnotized**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rate © T

Summary © Peraturan yang di setujui bersama bahwa teman sekelas tak boleh pacaran.

Apa saja yang akan di lakukan Sasuke untuk mengajak Hinata 'melanggar aturan?'

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu Konoha High School melantik Ketua Osis yang baru untuk kepengurusan 1 periode ke depan. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Hyuuga Neji, prestasi di bidang karate yang sangat mengagumkan membuatnya dengan mudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam sekaligus menjabat sebagai ketua klub Karate, selain itu Neji sangat brilian di pelajaran Kimia, tak heran jika Hyuuga Neji menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis KHS. Tak berapa lama berselang setelah pelantikan, Neji yang notabenenya keras kepala dan tegas ternyata sangat menyukai kekeluargaan dan keharmonisan di dalam sebuah kelas. Demi tercapainya tujuan tersebut, Neji yang mendapat pencerahan entah dari mana kemudian memiliki sebuah ide untuk mengeluarkan sebuah aturan. Lalu, pada hari berikutnya Neji menggelar rapat yang di hadiri oleh seluruh ketua kelas.

'APAA !'

'heee... Tanoshikunai na!'

'Itu gila'

'bagaimana mungkin?'

Begitulah kira-kira protes yang di sampaikan oleh beberapa ketua kelas yang merasa tak setuju dengan aturan baru sang Ketua osis.

"Ada banyak kasus yang terjadi setelah putus dari pacar yang sekelas, tak hanya hubungan 2 orang yang renggang tapi juga suasana kelas tak lagi sama. Imbasnya terlihat pada saat festival-festival sekolah. Ada banyak sekali siswa yang tak berpartisipasi hanya karena masalah itu. Aku ingin menghentikan hal kekanak-kanakan ini, aku ingin kita semua aktif mengikuti kegiatan sekolah. Sekelas berarti bersaudara, apa kalian ingin memacari saudara kalian sendiri?" jelas Neji dengan suara yang cetaarrr.

Di lihat dari kacamata kuda, -eh?. Maksudnya di lihat dari kacamata positif yang mengutamakan kebaikan, tentu saja aturan seorang Hyuuga Neji sangat bijak dan harus di setujui oleh seluruh siswa. Ingat! Harus di setujui. Ini itu sudah di jelaskan Neji sampai-sampai rambut indah ala iklan sampo pun mulai berantakan. Satu kursi telah menjadi korban keganasan Neji.

"Ano saa, bagaimana kalau kita setujui saja?. Ada begitu banyak gadis dan pemuda di luar sana tapi kalian masih mengharapkan teman sekelas? Apa kalian terlalu takut tak laku di bursa pasar anak muda?" Shikamaru sepertinya menyetujui hal ini dan sedikit tersirat tantangan dalam kata-katanya. Argumen singkat yang di sampaikan dengan tak bergairah oleh Shikamaru ternyata mendapat beberapa anggukan dari ketua kelas yang lain dan tak lama kemudian kata 'sepakat' mulai bergema menandakan berakhirnya rapat di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Aturan macam apa itu?" Uzumaki Naruto bangkit dari kubur –tidak, maksudnya bangkit dari 'bangku', berdiri protes dan tak suka saat Shikamaru berdiri di depan kelas menyampaikan hasil rapat yang baru saja ia ikuti. Sudah bukan hal yang menarik untuk di sembunyikan, sebuah kenyataan bahwa Naruto menyukai seorang gadis berambut pink di kelasnya, Haruno Sakura.

"Aku setuju-" well, seseorang yang murah senyum, ingat! Murah senyum, bukan senyum murahan, Sai, terlihat sangat setuju. Meski hanya bermodal senyum aneh nan palsu tapi gebetan Sai sudah bertebaran di sana sini.

"sepakat" Shino yang sedang asik bermain dengan kumbang peliharaannya tampak sangat setuju.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berbalik menatap seseorang yang sedang serius mendengar lagu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Jujur, Sakura sangat mengharapkan agar Sasuke tak setuju. Sudah dari zaman dahulu kala, Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Jauh di dalam palung lautan hati semua gadis di kelas ini, mereka berharap aturan ini tak berlaku. Bagaimana bisa kalian menahan perasaan suka terhadap seorang Uchiha Sasuke, apalagi belum terdengar kabar kalau Sasuke sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Sempurna dari segala sisi, jenius dalam Matematika, atlet renang dan yang paling penting wajah tamvan rupawan karunia sang Ilahi telah menjadi senjata ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati semua gadis.

Semua orang kini menatap Sasuke, Sasuke melepaskan earphone putih dari telinganya melirik seseorang kemudian dengan berat hati mengatakan 'setuju'. Musnah sudah harapan mengejar Sasuke –untuk para gadis normal- tapi sayangnya, ke-normal-an sangat jauh dari jangkauan Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Kelihatannya mereka berdua akan tetap melakukan perjuangan sengit untuk menaklukkan hati Sasuke.

Dari awal, kelas yang di ketuai oleh Nara Shikamaru memang terkenal solid dan adanya aturan tak berprikeasmaraan dari Neji bisa menambah rasa persaudaraan di antara para siswa yang berada kelas yang sama. Tapi bagaimanapun, sesolid-solidnya kelas, intensitas pertemuan yang tinggi dan kebersamaan yang terjalin tiap hari mau tak mau, benih-benih tak di inginkan sebentuk 'rasa suka' bisa saja tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa pupuk organik maupun pupuk urea.

Seseorang kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melangkah menuju bangku yang berdekatan dengan pintu. Sesampainya disana si 'seseorang' tersebut berdiri di ambang pintu dan asyik membicarakan sesuatu dengan siswa yang rawan terkena rabies karena terlalu intens bergaul dengan anjing, Inuzuka Kiba. Angin mulai bertiup dan menerbangkan helai demi helai rambut indigonya, senyum kecil di wajahnya, tawa yang terlihat sangat lepas seakan menjadi make up alami miliknya yang mampu menghipnotis seseorang yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu di belakang sana.

Kebetulan atau tidak, lagu Avril Lavigne – I Love You ternyata sudah memanjakan telinga Uchiha Sasuke di tengah-tengah kegiatannya memandangi gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi objek utama penglihatan mata onyx miliknya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Apa ini? Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang di labeli 'my crush' oleh Sasuke adalah adik sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan ketua osis sekaligus orang yang baru saja memproklamirkan aturan baru yang akan di langgar Sasuke, belum lagi Hinata bersahabat baik dengan laki-laki di kelas ini, mulai dari Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji.

Tak ada yang Sasuke khawatirkan dari ke-enam orang ini.

'Kiba, tak mungkin. Kiba tak cocok dengan Hinata, Kiba cocoknya dengan Akamaru dan Hinata cocoknya denganku' Sasuke mencoret Kiba dari daftar orang yang kemungkinan di sukai Hinata

'Shino. Ayolah, wajahnya saja jarang kelihatan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memperlihatkan kebahagiaan pada Hinata' ouu, ouuu Sasukkeee.. Shino – coret!

'Lee. Akan sangat memalukan jika Hinata menyukai si rambut mangkok hijau itu di banding denganku. Mata besar dan suaranya yang keras akan menakuti Hinata. Oleh karena itu, Hinata butuh orang sepertiku yang mampu melindunginya' sejenak, mari kita biarkan Sasuke berimajinasi sesukanya. Lee, coret!

'Sai. Oh, sudahlah. Playboy cap bayam popaye tak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Hinata yang manis' Sai –coret

'Naruto?, ia hanya tak bisa melihat gadis mana yang pantas di jadikan pacar. Jadi, tak mungkin Hinata menyukainya. Hanya aku yang bisa melihat sisi lain Hinata' -sisi lain bagaimana Sasuke ? coba jelaskan!-

'Shikamaru. Jika hanya tidur seperti itu, mana mungkin bisa mengajak Hinata ke tempat-tempat mengasyikkan. Aku tak akan membiarkan Hinata menderita hanya karena bersama Shikamaru'

'Chouji. Apa aku masih perlu menjelaskan mengapa Hinata harus memilih aku daripada Chouji?. Hinata terlalu manis untuk tidak normal jika ia memang menyukai seorang Chouji dengan berat badan overload'

Rasanya semua orang yang 'memiliki kemungkinan' terlihat 'tak memiliki kemungkinan' (?). sebenarnya, Sasuke berteman baik dengan semua lelaki makhluk penuh dosa tersebut dan hanya Hinata gadis yang mampu bersahabat dengan laki-laki. Sasuke tak selalu merespon Hinata, hanya karena ingin Hinata melihatnya dengan cara yang beda. Berbeda? Umm, melihat Sasuke sebagai orang yang menyukainya, misalnya. Menyukainya lebih dari teman. Tapi di antara semua lelaki yang memiliki kemungkinan, masih ada satu lagi yang memang terlihat memiliki kemungkinan –dilema berat- Sasuke melirik seseorang yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris, Gaara. Gaara sepertinya terlihat tak memiliki kekurangan apapun, Hinata bisa saja menyukai Gaara. Eh, dame, zettai dame. Hinata hanya akan menyukai Sasuke

"Hinata-chan, yang ini bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?" Gaara tiba-tiba menghampiri Hinata dan menanyakan pelajaran pada Hinata. Sesaat, Gaara menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya, –ciiee, tatap tatapan ciieee- mengeluarkan seringai yang mewakilkan sebuah pernyataan perang Gaara kepada Sasuke.

Bukan Sasuke namanya jika tak mampu mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya, tapi melanggar aturan yang di sepakati bersama dengan nama depan 'Uchiha' akan sangat merendahkan harga dirinya.

'No matter what! Meski harus melakukannya diam-diam, aku takkan menyerah!'

.

.

.

 **Pulang sekolah**

Seorang gadis terlihat murung di depan parkiran sepeda, wajahnya menunduk sehingga poni tebal menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sementara dari kejauhan, beberapa siswa laki-laki sedang berjalan bersama menuju gerbang, dengan gerakan dan tawa yang tak layak di perdengarkan di khalayak ramai sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan pertandingan El Clasico tadi malam , Barcelona vs Real Madrid.

"eh, bukankah itu Hinata-chan?" Kiba menghentikan langkah teman-temannya yang lain dan menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang sedang di kelilingi aura dramatis. Otomatis, sebagai teman yang baik mereka segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa ?" oh Naruto, tak bisakah kau lihat? Ban sepeda Hinata bocor. Seandainya hanya kempes, meminjam pompa di ruang olahraga sudah selesai. Sialnya, ini ban bocor.

"ya ampun, Hinata-chan. Siapa yang tega membocorkan ban sepedamu?" Sai terlihat berjongkok memegangi ban sepeda Hinata. Mental-mental tukang tambal ban emang gitu, giliran melihat ban bocor instingnya langsung hijau.

Gaara kembali menatap Sasuke, 'Apa?' kata Sasuke seolah tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padahal jelas-jelas malaikat pencatat amal buruk telah mencatat kejahatan Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia membocorkan ban sepeda Hinata.

"ba-bagaimana kalau ku antar pulang saja? Kebetulan aku akan ke toko sayuran di perumahan tempat tinggalmu!" Sasuke memberanikan diri menawarkan bantuan. Merasa alasan Sasuke agak tak masuk akal, Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan Gaara refleks menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seolah bertanya 'Sejak kapan kau menjadi ayah rumah tangga?' –karena ibu rumah tangga sudah terlalu mainstream-

"Aku di suruh Okaa-sanku untuk membeli beberapa sayur!" oh, Sasuke. Lelaki tamvan penuh dosa kebohongan

Sepeda Hinata adalah sepeda lipat, Sasuke membawa sepeda Hinata kemudian memasukkan ke dalam bagasi mobil Honda Jazz merahnya. Hinata membuka pintu jok penumpang belakang sementara Sasuke membuka pintu untuk pengemudi.

"Duduklah di depan, aku tak ingin tampak seperti supir kalau kau duduk di belakang" demi Jashin dewa pujaan Hidan, meski Sasuke sedang membawa angkot semua orang hanya akan menganggap itu acting.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata mengikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Hening. Hinata yang terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke yang terlalu bingung akan membicarakan apa. Hinata memang berteman dengan Sasuke tapi ia tak terlalu mampu bertingkah seperti biasanya jika hanya berdua seperti ini.

'sampai mati gaya seperti itu, Hinata juga pasti menyimpan rasa padaku' si mati gaya mulai mengomentari orang yang mati gaya. Ternyata memang susah melihat kesalahan kita sendiri.

"kapan sepedamu akan di perbaiki?" Sasuke sangat berharap sepeda itu langsung di jual di tukang loak saja dan pada akhirnya Hinata akan memintanya untuk mengantar jemputnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin agak lama. Tou-san sedang di Australi dan Neji-nii mungkin tak punya waktu untuk membawanya ke bengkel. Jadi, untuk beberapa hari ini-

'Ayo Hinata, minta bantuanku dan aku akan mengantarmu bahkan menjemputmu setiap hari, ayo Hinata..!' Batin Sasuke mulai berdoa yang tak sounds good

"aku akan bareng Neji-nii saja" pupus sudah harapan Sasuke, jika rencana A gagal jangan khawatir. Abjad terdiri dari 26 huruf, akan ada rencana B, C, D dan seterusnya. Sungguh Uchiha yang penuh dengan rasa optimis.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang di dominasi warna ungu, dua orang gadis sedang berkutat di depan buku Matematika kelas 2 SMP. Hinata memang sangat buruk dalam Matematika jadi keputusan Hanabi mengharapkan pencerahan dari Hinata adalah sebuah jalan buntu yang bahkan tak terdapat dalam peta (?)

"Gomen, Hanabi-chan. Nee-chan tidak tahu. Ah, tanya sama Neji-nii saja. Dia akan membantumu?" Hinata tak ingin adiknya salah langkah lagi, Hyuuga Neji adalah the only option untuk menyelesaikan PR Hanabi.

"besok-besok pasti tidak bisa, Nii-chan juga sibuk dengan tugasnya. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan mengharapkan Nii-chan" Hanabi semakin suram.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membayar orang les privat saja?" Ibu Hinata yang dari tadi hanya menonton dan tak ingin merasa bersalah, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menawarkan ide.

"setuju!" Hanabi mengangguk yakin

"Biar Nee-chan yang mencarikannya, !"

Hanabi mengekor di belakang Ibunya meninggalkan ruangan Hinata. Hinata merebahkan diri di kasurnya merasakan Iphone 6 miliknya tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun"

.

"umm, bagaimana yah. Aku malu!" Entah apa yang di katakan Sasuke sehingga Hinata kini menggigit ujung bantal yang ada di pelukannya.

"Aku kangen ~" huaaaa, siapa yang tahan mendengar suara manja dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi be-be-besok kita masih bi-bisa bertemu di ke-kelas" penyakit gagap Hinata mulai kambuh bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Namun sayangnya, pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak mampu di tolak oleh siapapun termasuk Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata mulai mengambil laptop dan menyalakannya, terhubung dengan internet dan webcam-nya mulai menampakkan wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan kaos hitam. Oh, ternyata Sasuke mengajak Hinata berkomunikasi dengan video call.

"Konbanwa" Sapa Sasuke dengan senyum, tidak lebih tepatnya seringai.

"ko-konbanwa" shit! Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri karena harus berbicara gagap.

"Aku tak puas hanya dengan mendengar suaramu, aku juga ingin melihat wajahmu" Astaga, sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. Godaan semacam ini mau tak mau membuat Hinata menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu. Sepertinya, menggoda Hinata sudah masuk daftar hobi Sasuke.

Entah sudah berapa lama dan apa saja yang di bicarakan oleh Hinata sampai-sampai mengundang perhatian seseorang. Terlalu asyik memandangi laptop yang menampilkan wajah Sasuke membuat Hinata tak memperdulikan seseorang yang mulai mengamati apa yang di lakukannya. Hinata yang malu malu dan Sasuke yang senyum-senyum tak jelas benar-benar membuat amarah seseorang memuncak, merasa tak mampu lagi menahannya. Akhirnya

"Hei, Uchiha pantat ayam. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Neji mengambil laptop yang pada akhirnya hanya wajah Neji yang mampu di lihat oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu pantat ayam? Dasar pengganggu"

"Apa maksudmu pengganggu? Kau yang mengganggu adikku"

"Mengganggu adikmu? Lihat dirimu, kau yang merasa terganggu. Aku hanya mengobrol dengannya"

Dengan kesal, Neji mematikan koneksi dan wajah Sasuke tak tampak lagi. Hinata merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Dengar Hinata, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha yang satu itu. Meski wajahnya terlihat anak baik-baik tapi dia tak lebih dari pangeran berjiwa serigala jika berdekatan dekat perempuan yang di sukainya" Neji menyerahkan laptop kepada Hinata

"di-di sukainya?" well, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Hinata memainkan kedua ujung jarinya

BER-BA-HA-YA!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Review sangat di harapkan

Berhubung author masih newbie se-newbie newbie-nya


	2. One step closer

CHAPTER 2

 **One step closer**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rate © T

WARNING : Humor gagal, OOC akut, dll

Summary © Peraturan yang di setujui bersama bahwa teman sekelas tak boleh pacaran.

Apa saja yang akan di lakukan Sasuke untuk mengajak Hinata 'melanggar aturan?'

Note © Fic ini terinspirasi dari keseharian Author di kampus, ketika kita sejurusan dan satu angkatan maka tidak boleh ada yang pacaran sesama teman angkatan. Berpacaran dengan teman angkatan akan di anggap _Incest_.

.

.

.

Sepeda lipat berwarna ungu masih terkapar tak berdaya di garasi rumah oleh karena itu hari ini Hinata memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama kakanda Neji tercinta. Hinata bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena dari zaman Majapahit, mulai dari tentara Kediri pimpinan Jayakatwang menyerang Singhasari sampai zaman Krisdayanti cerai dengan Anang, Neji selalu bangun pagi-pagi buta, pagi rabun bahkan pagi minus –eh?. Ayolah, Neji punya rambut panjang yang harus mendapatkan perhatian ekstra.

Matahari masih enggan menampakkan dirinya untuk menyinari dunia yang sudah berapa kali di isukan akan kiamat di setiap akhir tahun ataupun di hari Jum'at yang bertepatan dengan tanggal cantik (?), tapi mobil Honda Jazz merah sudah terpampang nyata di depan pagar kediaman Hyuuga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, ia kini sudah berdiri sambil bersandar di depan pintu mobilnya. Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat sebuah motor sport di kendarai oleh seseorang yang berseragam sama dengannya.

' _motor ini sepertinya tidak asing_ ' batin Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangannya dari pengendara motor yang sepertinya menuju ke arahnya.

Si pengendara motor menghentikan motornya tak jauh dari mobil Sasuke, ia membuka helm yang menutupi rambut merahnya. Ah, Gaara juga datang mengambil posisi parkir di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi sudah di depan rumah Hinata ?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" bertanya ala kadarnya, sementara otak Sasuke mulai berputar mencari alasan.

"Toko sayuran di komplek ini bahkan belum buka" Gaara turun dari motornya, mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Sasuke. Gaara benar-benar merasa Sasuke sudah rangkap jabatan sebagai pelajar sekaligus sebagai Ayah rumah tangga.

"Aku.. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat ada tanaman unik di taman ini dan secara kebetulan tanaman itu ada di dalam sana, ah, ternyata ini rumah Hinata. Astaga, Aku baru sadar" Sasuke mulai menunjuk sesuatu di dalam taman dengan wajah polos-polos berdosa miliknya.

"Mana ? Aku tidak melihatnya?" Gaara meninggalkan posisi nyamannya, mendekat kepada Sasuke yang sedang menunjuk sesuatu di dalam sana. Kalau di pikir-pikir berdiri tegap begitu saja tanaman korban kebohongan Sasuke sudah sangat susah di lihat, apalagi kalau hanya numpang lewat dan masih sempat-sempatnya melihat tanaman tersebut.

"Lalu kau ? apa yang kau lakukan disini? Rumahmu jelas-jelas tak di sekitar sini" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Aku sedang ingin makan bubur ayam yang terkenal di komplek ini. Masih beberapa meter di depan sana. Waktu aku lewat di depan rumah ini, aku takjub melihat desain pagar ini. Kau tahu kan aku sangat ingin menjadi arsitek dan entah mengapa pagar ini sangat menarik untuk di-"

 _ **Piiippppp... ppiiippppppppp**_

Mobil di dalam pagar membunyikan klakson panjang yang menghentikan pembicaraan tak masuk akal dari pemuda pengagum tanaman Hyuuga dan pemuda pengagum pagar Hyuuga. Neji keluar dari mobil dengan langkah cepat untuk membuka pagar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Tanya Neji dengan suara yang jauh dari kata sopan.

"Astaga, Sasuke. Ternyata ini rumah Neji. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sampai disini?" Gaara merangkul leher Sasuke dan matanya berkedip memberi kode.

"Ah, haha. Kau benar ternyata ini kediaman Hyuuga, ya ampun bagaimana bisa aku juga sampai disini" Sasuke mengikuti permainan Gaara.

"Kau ?" Neji sudah sangat bosan dengan wajah Sasuke, kali ini sepertinya Neji penasaran dengan si rambut merah ini.

" _Ohayo Senpai_ , perkenalkan namaku Gaara, aku anak tunggal dari 3 bersaudara (?), cita-citaku ingin menjadi arsitek, aku bla.. bla.. bla.. " Maksud hati ingin bertanya 'apa yang sedang kau lakukan' tapi apa daya yang di tanya malah memperkenalkan diri sampai nama nenek dan cicitnya.

"Sasuke ? Gaara ?" Hinata muncul dari belakang mobil Neji, tak biasanya depan rumahnya sudah berisik ketika beberapa orang masih sibuk menggunakan selimut tetangga (?).

"OHHAYOO HINATA-CHAANN!" Sapa Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan dengan nada yang sangat panjang.

"Pergi, motor dan mobil kalian menghalangi mobilku yang akan keluar" Neji mengusir tapi sepertinya tak di pedulikan.

"Hinata-chan, sepedamu masih rusak ya? Bagaimana kalau ku antar?" yosh, Sasuke mulai mengambil start jongkok.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? lebih baik naik motor denganku saja, dengan menggunakan motor Hinata-chan masih akan merasakan seolah-olah berada di sepeda tanpa pengayuh" Gaara tak mau kalah.

"Aku-"

"Tidak akan, Hinata akan bersamaku" Neji mulai ikut-ikutan, sementara Hinata sudah panik sendiri.

"Neji-nii, aku-" Hinata mencoba melerai.

"Kau kan ketua Osis, pergi saja duluan. Biar Hinata-chan aku yang urus" setelah menyerang Sasuke, kini Gaara menyerang Neji.

"Ah, Gaara. Hari ini jadwal piketmu, lebih baik kau kesekolah duluan, bantu Tenten dan Matsuri membersihkan. Hinata-chan akan aman bersamaku" hari ini hari selasa Sasuke, Gaara piketnya di hari Rabu.

Perdebatan mereka terus saja berlanjut di depan pagar, Neji yang ngotot tak akan membiarkan Hinata diantar siapapun selain dirinya, Sasuke yang terus saja memaksa Gaara piket meski belum waktunya dan Gaara yang mengait-ngaitkan Hinata dengan jabatan ketua osis Neji. Ada yang aneh, suara Hinata sudah tak terdengar lagi. Neji, Gaara dan Sasuke melirik ke samping mobil Neji.

"TIDAK ADA!" mereka bertiga berteriak bersamaan, sementara di ujung jalan sana...

"Bang, ojek bang. Konoha High School ya.." tak kunjung menemukan titik terang, Hinata memutuskan untuk naik ojek saja.

.

.

.

Berdasarkan beberapa sumber, salah satu tanda kiamat adalah matahari tak muncul di siang hari. Tidak ingin kabar buruk tersebut menjadi nyata sebelum semua penyandang status Jones (Jomblo Ngenes) di dunia ini menemukan belahan hati mereka, dengan terpaksa pusat tata surya bernama matahari beranjak dari peraduannya untuk bersinar terik se-terik-teriknya. Apalagi di bawah sana, tepat di lapangan upacara KHS dua siswa sedang berdiri mengagumi keagungan bendera merah putih yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin, sungguh siswa yang memiliki jiwa cinta tanah air yang tinggi. Semangat masa muda mereka membuat sang Surya makin bersinar _out loud_.

Perdebatan sengit yang tak kunjung bersambung ataupun tamat layaknya sinetron di televisi membuat 3 orang siswa KHS harus terlambat masuk sekolah. Neji selaku ketua Osis memiliki 1001 alasan untuk lolos dari hukuman pidana maupun hukuman perdata guru BK KHS, sedangkan Gaara dengan status 'calon arsitek' dan Sasuke dengan status 'si percaya diri nomor 1' tak memiliki jaminan apapun untuk lolos dari hukuman. Jadilah mereka harus mengadakan upacara tunggal (karena 'konser tunggal' sudah terlalu mainstream) alias di hukum.

Neji yang lolos tanpa hukuman, berlalu di depan Sasuke dan Gaara dengan senyum yang di licik-licikkan. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke dan Gaara makin kesal saja dengan Neji. Lalu dari kejauhan tampak seorang bidadari tanpa sayap berambut panjang membawa sebotol air minum pelepas dahaga bagi para pengagum tiang bendera lapangan KHS.

" _A-ano_ , _go-gomen nee_ , gara-gara aku kalian harus di hukum karena terlambat. Ini ambillah" Hinata menyodorkan botol minuman. Sebenarnya bukan gara-gara Hinata juga _sih_ , tapi mau bagaimana lagi sifat menyalahkan diri sendiri sepertinya sudah dipatenkan oleh Hinata.

"Aku tidak haus Hinata, aku kan _strong_ " eaaa... Gaara mulai sok kuat padahal rasa hausnya sudah berontak minta air.

"berikan saja pada Sasuke, sepertinya dia sudah kehausan" sambung Gaara meremehkan sekaligus menantang Sasuke.

"Tidak Hinata, aku tidak akan membuatmu kehausan hanya karena aku meminum air minummu" Sasuke sok _gentle._

"Kumohon ambillah, hitung-hitung sebagai tanda permintaan maafku" Hinata menyodorkan sambil menunduk.

"Ah, Hinata _mah gitu_ orangnya, suka memaksa. Baiklah akan ku minum airnya" Gaara ingin mengambil botol minuman tersebut tapi buru-buru di tepis oleh Sasuke.

"Kau kan _strong_. Orang _strong_ tak butuh air" kini giliran Sasuke yang ingin mengambil air botol tapi lagi-lagi di gagalkan oleh Gaara.

"Katanya kau tidak akan membuat Hinata kehausan," Gaara mengembalikan kata-kata Sasuke.

"setelah ku lihat-lihat, Hinata tidak terlihat kehausan" Sasuke memberikan pembenaran.

"Ah ada air" Seseorang merebut botol minuman di tangan Hinata.

"Gui-Sensei, JANGGAAANNNN!"

Glek

Glek

Glek

Dalam beberapa tegukan botol minuman tersebut sudah habis, di ikuti dengan kata 'ah..' dari Gui-sensei pertanda rasa dahaganya sudah hilang.

"Ingat anak muda, setelah selesai olahraga kalian wajib minum air seperti apa yang baru saja Sensei lakukan" Gui-sensei yang baru saja selesai mengitari KHS 100 kali memberikan nasehat kemudian berlalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ruang KHS sudah di isi dengan dua siswa yang pingsan karena dehidrasi.

.

.

.

Bagi Sasuke dan Gaara, 2 jam terasa sewindu delapan hari. Gaara lebih memilih _ngadem_ di kantin, sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih berdiam diri di kelas. Sasuke membuka _lock-screen_ Iphone-nya melihat beberapa bbm yang masuk, tidak ada yang penting hanya _broadcast_ yang berisi ancaman akan di datangi hantu jika tak menyebarkan pesan broadcast tersebut. Sasuke membuka _news feed_ dan mendapat status Hinata yang kira-kira tertulis seperti ini 'Di cari guru les privat Matematika (tingkat SMP), bagi yang berminat ataupun mengenal guru les yang bisa mengajar diharapkan menghubungi nomor ini 021-877xxx'. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sasuke sudah tertawa jahat.

Gaara melihat Sasuke sudah pulang lebih dulu, ini artinya 'kesempatan' mengantar Hinata tanpa adegan perdebatan menguras emosi.

"Sasuke sudah pulang , Neji juga pasti sudah pulang. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu Hinata sampai kegiatannya selesai di klub musik" hari ini adalah jadwal ekskul musik, biasanya akan selesai jam 4 sore tapi sekarang masih jam 1. Ah, meski Sasori tak mau menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu tapi menurut Gaara menunggu Hinata adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

Di sisi lain, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik memberikan laporan kepada pemuda berambut nanas.

"APA ?" Kiba histeris.

"Hei Kiba, aku yang di beritahu. Harusnya aku yang kaget, bukan kau!" Shikamaru protes merasa peran dan kata-katanya di ambil.

" _Gomen, gomen_ "

Shikamaru menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu-

"APA?" Shikamaru mengambil kembali peran dan kata-katanya yang sempat di sabotase oleh Kiba.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi, kita harus melakukan sesuatu" lanjut Shikamaru yang di ikuti anggukan oleh teman-teman yang lain (Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Lee dan Chouji).

.

.

.

Dewi fortuna dan jajarannya sedang berpihak kepada Gaara, di jok belakang motornya yang sudah terbiasa kosong kini sudah di isi oleh Hinata. –ciee, nganterin pulang cieee-. Kesempatan seperti ini sangat jarang di dapatkan. Sebagai pejuang cinta, Gaara tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. –sikap yang wajib di tiru para jones-

" _Arigatou_ , " Hinata turun dari motor Gaara, biasanya jika di antar 'teman' setelah kita mengucapkan kata terima kasih, yang mengantar biasanya langsung putar balik _back to home_ tapi akan beda halnya jika yang mengantar adalah Gaara.

"Aku harus memastikan Hinata-chan selamat dalam perjalanan dari pagar ke dalam rumah" Ayolah Hinata, Gaara ingin masuk. Mungkin ingin berkenalan dan mengambil langkah _one step closer_ dengan Ibu Hotaru atau Kakak Neji.

"Ba-baiklah," dengan malu-malu Hinata mengijinkan Gaara 'mengamankan' perjalanannya yang hanya berjarak sekitar 5 meter saja.

Gaara sudah merasa mencuri banyak _moment_ di banding dengan Sasuke, nasehat semacam "Taatlah pada aturan wahai anak muda" tak di hiraukan Gaara.

' _Ah, aturan ada untuk dilanggar_ ' batin Gaara.

" _tadaaimmmaaa..."_ Hinata mengucap salam sambil membuka sepatu lalu menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Gaara? Tenang saja, sepertinya Gaara sudah sangat siap menghadapi apapun yang terjadi saat ia memutuskan untuk nekat masuk ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata heran, tak ada jawaban. Neji, Hanabi dan Ibu mana ? Hiashi tidak di hitung karena sedang berada di Australi. Hinata berjalan melewati ruang tamu, kosong. Belok sedikit ke ruang keluarga yang di dominasi oleh sofa dan karpet bulu, tampak Neji sedang duduk di sofa dengan melipat tangan di dada, kaki kanannya di angkat bertumpu pada kaki kirinya. Tampak angkuh dan sangat kesal dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Dari posisi Hinata berdiri saat ini, pandangannya terhalang sandaran sofa sehingga ia tak bisa melihat apa yang membuat kakak sepupunya sangat kesal. Penasaran, Hinata menghampiri.

"Ha ?" Hinata cengo.

"K-kau..?" Gaara juga ikut-ikutan.

" _Okaeri_ Hinata-chan!" Sapa Sasuke santai, di depan Sasuke terdapat meja persegi panjang lalu ada Hanabi yang terlihat sibuk mengerjakan soal Matematika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Pantat Ayam ?" Gaara menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke layaknya pencuri yang ketahuan menangkap ayam tetangga.

"Aku sedang bekerja, menjadi guru les privat Hanabi" dilihat dari manapun, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang harus bekerja sampingan demi memenuhi kebutuhannya. Sekarang, Gaara mengerti mengapa Sasuke pulang cepat saat bel berbunyi. Ternyata Sasuke juga sudah punya rencana yang sangat matang, terbukti dari beberapa buku Matematika yang di bawa Sasuke,kostum pun sudah berganti dari seifuku KHS menjadi _blue wash jeans_ , kaos hitam dan sweater hitam.

"Kau si anak tunggal dari 3 bersaudara (?), apa yang kau lakukan disini? Berani-beraninya kau masuk tanpa izin" hari-hari Neji mulai kacau.

"Aku hanya memastikan Hinata aman, apa kau tidak mendengar ada banyak kejadian seorang gadis di culik saat dalam perjalanan dari pagar ke pintu rumahnya?" oh, Ayolah Gaara.

"Pergi ka-"

"Wah, wah sepertinya kita kedatangan banyak tamu hari ini," Ibu Hinata muncul dari dapur tersenyum ramah. Gaara menunduk memberikan salam dan memperkenalkan diri, takut Ibu Hinata a.k.a calon ibu mertua merasa _ilfeel_ akhirnya Gaara memperkenalkan diri secara normal saja. Tak seperti caranya memperkenalkan diri dengan Neji tadi pagi.

"Sasuke-kun dan Gaara-kun, tinggallah untuk makan malam bersama" Ibu Hinata menawarkan,

"Tapi Bu, mereka-" di depan pagar saja, Neji tak suka apalagi kalau harus makan bersama di meja yang sama.

"HAI'" kata Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

Suara gemuruh berasal dari ruang tamu, sontak seluruh penghuni ruang keluarga mengarahkan pandangan kepada sumber suara dan mendapati-

"KAMI JUGA INGIN MAKAN MALAM TANTEE..." kata ini di ucapkan dengan nada yang persis seperti iklan di tv (kami lagi latihan tante). Neji, Hinata, Sasuke dan Gaara _sweatdrop_ berjamaah melihat kedatangan orang-orang tak di undang, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee dan Chouji. Tolong ! Siapa saja, selamatkan Neji yang hampir terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

.

.

.

Ibu Hinata, Hanabi dan Hinata terlihat sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam para tamu tanpa undangan. Sementara di ruang keluarga aura kejam nan sadis milik Neji sepertinya sudah menguasai ruangan, terbukti dari tak ada satupun orang yang mampu mengeluarkan suara. Sasuke yang duduk melantai di karpet bulu menunduk sambil memilin-milin bulu karpet, sesekali matanya mencuri pandang melihat Neji yang duduk di sofa, Gaara yang memilih duduk di belakang Sasuke, Chouji yang sibuk makan kripik sambil menonton acara komedi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Shino dan Lee duduk di sofa panjang, posisi mereka terlihat hampir membelakangi Neji dan saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Jadi, ide siapa ini?" Neji mulai bersuara.

"HAHAHAHA..."

Plaakkk,

"Diam, bodoh!" baru saja, buku setebal 5 cm yang di bawa Naruto mendarat sempurna di kepala Chouji. Neji sedang marah dan Chouji malah _Laugh out Loud_. Sayangilah nyawa kalian.

"Aku jelas, bekerja sebagai guru les!" Sasuke memberikan alasan yang tak mungkin di tolak oleh Neji.

"Aku mengantar Hinata" di susul Gaara. Neji mulai menelusuri satu persatu dari 6 orang yang sepertinya tak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk tetap berada di rumahnya.

Lee yang mulai risih di tatap oleh Neji memperbaiki pakaian ketatnya,

"Tenang saja, dia normal. Dia bukan penyuka sesama jenis jadi jangan melakukan gerakan tambahan. Kau mengerti?" Kiba berbisik kepada Lee yang sepertinya tak kunjung menemukan zona nyaman di pakaiannya.

"Aku ha-hanya ingin belajar Matematika juga" dengan takut-takut Naruto memeluk buku di tangannya.

"Belajar Matematika katamu? Lalu untuk apa kau membawa buku Biologi?" kata Neji melihat sampul buku yang di dominasi oleh gambar tumbuhan.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu buku Biologi" bisik Kiba kepada Naruto,

"Mana ku tahu, kau bilang buku Matematikamu ada di atas meja. Jadi ku ambil tanpa melihatnya" Naruto bali berbisik.

"Kalian yang bodoh, buku Matematika itu masih ku pinjam!" Shikamaru ikut berbisik. Mengingat buku Matematika tersebut memang masih ada di rumahnya. _Oh, dude_!

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah siap, Hinata mempersilahkan Sasuke, Gaara dan geng yang tak di undang untuk makan. Butuh kursi lebih untuk makan bersama, untung saja keluarga Hyuuga memiliki banyak kursi plastik.

' _Persetan dengan kursinya, yang penting makan'_ entah kata hati siapa ini.

Neji duduk di kursi paling depan, di sampingnya ada Hinata, Hanabi dan Ibu Hinata. Sementara cecunguk-cecunguk yang lain duduk teratur tanpa perlu di perintah.

"Kau yang terlihat tak banyak tingkah, kau terlihat kalem. Pimpin doa atau kau dan teman-temanmu tidak makan" kata Neji menunjuk Shino menggunakan sumpit. Shino tampak panik dan di desak oleh teman-temannya yang lain, mau tak mau Shino harus memimpin doa.

"Sebelum kita makan, marilah kita berdoa dengan agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing. Berdoa dimulai... Berdoa selesai" pemimpin doa teladan.

Makan malam sudah selesai, 8 orang asing di kediaman Hyuuga membantu bersih-bersih. Mulai dari membersihkan meja, cuci piring, dll. Setelah bersih bening seperti tanpa kaca, semua orang hijrah berkumpul di ruang keluarga bercengkerama, bercerita ini itu.

"Akan sangat seru jika kita di izinkan menginap" celetuk Lee ceplas ceplos terbawa suasana. Neji berdiri mengambil katana yang terpajang di dinding lalu duduk sambil membersihkannya. _Come on, boys_ Neji sudah tak tahan.

"hmm... kalian ingin menginap ternyata.." kata Neji pelan sambil melihat-lihat katana kesayangan Hiashi.

"Ah, kalian saja yang menginap. Aku hampir lupa, ada yang harus ku lakukan besok pagi. Hinata-chan, aku permisi dulu... " cepat, tegas dan tangkas, Sasuke merasa sudah ada yang tak beres dengan Neji. Sasuke cepat-cepat keluar.

"Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Baiklah, aku harus menyusul Sasuke mengingatkannya untuk memberi makan ayam peliharaan warna-warni miliknya. Permisi..." Gaara pun menyusul Sasuke, meninggalkan 6 orang yang masih ada dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana ini ? Sasuke bahkan lupa dimana ia menyimpan ayam peliharaannya. Aku harus membantu Sasuke mencarinya. Permisi.." tak ingin berlama-lama, Shikamaru juga angkat kaki.

"Sasuke bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia memberi makan ayam kalau bibit makanan ayam saja tak punya. Aku harus menemani Sasuke ke toko langgananku. " Naruto juga sudah menemukan alasan untuk pergi.

"Naruto baka. Percuma punya bibit makanan kalau ayam Sasuke tak punya kandang. Aku harus membuatkan kandang ayam untuk Sasuke. " Kiba menyusul teman-teman yang lain.

"Aku akan ke hutan mencari kayu untuk kandang ayam Sasuke" entah sejak kapan Shino jadi tukang kandang ayam.

"Hei, Shino sejak kapan kau terbiasa ke hutan. Se-sepertinya kau butuh bantuanku untuk mengantarmu ke hutan" Lee dengan sigapnya meninggalkan ruangan horror tersebut.

Kini tersisa Chouji yang gelagapan, sementara di ujung sana berkumpul teman-temannya yang lain yang berpose angkat besi untuk menyemangati Chouji.

"Ya ampun bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan..." Chouji tanpa alasan tapi mampu kabur dengan jelas meninggalkan keluarga Hyuuga yang terheran-heran...

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.


	3. All the way to you

CHAPTER 3

 **All the way to you**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING : OOC akut, typo, dan semua masalah dalam penulisan.

Summary © Peraturan yang di setujui bersama bahwa teman sekelas tak boleh pacaran.

Apa saja yang akan di lakukan Sasuke untuk mengajak Hinata 'melanggar aturan?'

Note © Fic ini terinspirasi dari keseharian Author di kampus, ketika kita sejurusan dan satu angkatan maka tidak boleh ada yang pacaran sesama teman angkatan. Berpacaran dengan teman angkatan akan di anggap _Incest_.

.

.

.

Berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari kediaman Hyuuga adalah salah satu hal yang wajib di catat dunia dalam kategori "7 aksi nekat selamat dari maut". Sasuke dan Gaara meninggalkan komplek perumahan Hinata menggunakan kendaraan mereka masing-masing menyisakan Naruto dkk yang masih sibuk mencari sepeda mereka di semak-semak.

"Begal sepeda sudah meraja lela" begitu kata Lee yang entah mendapatkan informasi dari mana sehingga teman-temannya harus menyembunyikan sepeda di balik semak-semak sebelum masuk ke rumah Hinata.

Naruto dan yang lainnya memilih menggunakan sepeda ke rumah Hinata, hitung-hitung sebagai tindakan nyata yang mendukung program pemerintah gerakan anti polusi.

"Teman-teman, apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang kurang?" tanya Naruto mengayuh sepeda sambil ngos-ngosan. Jangan tanya kenapa, Chouji sudah duduk manis di boncengan sepeda Naruto.

"Maksudmu, kurang makan ?" tanya Lee yang membonceng Kiba.

"Aku merasa, kita kurang sesuatu yang tersenyum" jawab Shino yang memeluk erat pinggang Shikamaru.

"SAAAAIII...!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

Pelajaran Fisika hari ini kosong karena Kurenai-sensei harus ke rumah sakit untuk _check up_ kondisi kehamilannya. Kelas yang di isi oleh _Broken Youth Generation_ (Sasuke dkk) tentu saja tidak ingin berdiam diri menanti keajaiban di kelas, mereka berbondong-bondong mencari _spot_ untuk mengisi kekosongan mereka. Ide terbaik di berikan oleh Naruto, "duduk di bawah pohon sambil melihat gadis-gadis sedang berolah raga".

"Wah, kau memang pencetus ide yang hebat Naruto. Jika kelak aku menjadi Presiden, kau akan ku angkat menjadi ketua dewan penasehat" sahut Kiba sambil memandangi gadis-gadis yang sedang pemanasan.

"Kalian harus ikut Hidan di klub keagamaan untuk bertobat" ucap Shikamaru mulai mengambil posisi untuk berbaring.

"Teman-teman, aku tidak menyangka kalian juga mengidolakan Gui-sensei. Kita sebagai generasi muda memang harus menjadikan Gui-sensei sebagai panutan hidup" Lee berapi-api memandang Gui-sensei yang sibuk mengelilingi lapangan KHS menggunakan jempol jari. Aduh, Lee salah fokus.

"Ambil nih Aq*a.." kata Gaara memberikan sebotol minuman kepada Lee.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lee mengambil botol minuman dari tangan Gaara.

"LO RESEK KALO SALAH FOKUS!" teriak Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Sai, ayolah maafkan kami. Kami tidak bermaksud melupakanmu" Kiba merangkul Sai yang belum bicara dari tadi.

"Kami kesana hanya menggunakan sepeda, kau tidak bisa naik sepeda dan sudah tidak ada yang bisa memboncengmu" tambah Naruto.

"Kita bisa Gotig" jawab Sai datar.

"Gotig (Istilah anak muda Makassar)?" tanya tanya Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Gonceng tiga"

"Enak saja kau ini, memangnya kita ini terong-terongan" Shikamaru menjotos kepala Sai.

"SAAII..." Naruto meneriakkan nama Sai,

"HUU HAAA" teman-teman yang lain berteriak layaknya menyemangati tim basket yang akan bertanding.

"SAI..." Naruto masih berteriak.

"HUUU.. HAA..." yang lain juga masih membalas teriakan Naruto.

"SAAAIIIII..." kali ini Naruto meneriakkan nama Sai dengan nada yang lumayan panjang.

"ISTIMEEWAAA.." ehm, kalian bayangkan saja bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat mengucapkan kalimat nista ini. Hal ini mereka lakukan berharap agar Sai segera lekas sembuh dari penyakit _ngambek_ nya.

Sasuke datang dan ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain, Sasuke duduk memasang wajah aneh melihat pergerakan Naruto dan yang lainnya duduk merapat pada Sasuke.

"He-hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai sesak.

"Sasuke, apa kau menyukai seorang gadis?" tanya Gaara penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja. Aku menyukai gadis, bukan lelaki" Ayolah, Sasuke tidak fokus.

"Apa kau menyukai Hinata-chan?" kini giliran Naruto yang melempar pertanyaan.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku ini seorang Uchiha, mana mungkin aku melanggar aturan" Sasuke membela diri.

"Sasuke, kami tidak ingin pertemanan kita di kelas di sisipi dengan hubungan cinta diantara dua orang" Shikamaru meremas botol aq*a yang diberikan Gaara kepada Lee.

"A-aku mengerti" jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Sasuke tidak mengarahkan pandangannya ke lapangan, lebih memilih fokus mendengarkan musik melalui Iphone-nya, tak lama kemudian Sasuke melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala. Sasuke berpikir sejenak, sepersekian detik kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau satpam? Aku bukan tamu wajib lapor" kata Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya

.

.

.

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata diam-diam, berlari pelan menaiki tangga dan memberikan anggukan kecil kepada setiap gadis yang menyapanya. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke diajarkan untuk menghargai wanita, meski Sasuke tak menyukainya Sasuke harus tetap bersikap sopan.

"Sasuke-kun, temani aku ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku" Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke yang ia temui di tangga.

" _Gomen nee,_ ada yang harus aku lakukan" Sasuke menolak halus melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengannya.

Hinata menuju ruang musik yang di penuhi dengan peralatan musik, (iyalah, masa peralatan tukang batu). Hinata mengambil gitar Fender kemudian duduk di kursi dekat jendela dan mulai memetik gitar memainkan sebuah lagu.

Chord demi chord berlalu, suara Hinata yang pelan dan merdu tampak menghipnotis seseorang di luar sana, lagu yang semakin lama semakin mengalun indah menyeret langkah kaki Sasuke untuk masuk lebih dekat dengan seseorang yang telah mencuri hampir seluruh hatinya dan hanya menyisakan seperempatnya saja, Hinata tidak boleh mengambil seluruh hati Sasuke, takut nantinya Sasuke menjadi lelaki pohon pisang "punya jantung tapi tidak punya hati"

" _Nee, shiawase yo tabun atashi anata ga itanda kara"_

(Betapa bahagianya, mungkin karena aku memilikimu di sisiku)

Song by : YUI (To Mother)

Hinata menyelesaikan lagunya dengan mata tertutup dan hembusan angin mulai menerbangkan helai surai indigonya.

Prok... prokk... prok..

Seseorang yang dari tadi menjadi penonton tanpa tiket konser memberikan tepuk tangan pelan yang mengagetkan sang artis ruang klub musik. Hinata berbalik mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun.." kata Hinata malu-malu, "se-sejak kapan berdiri di situ?" lanjut Hinata.

"Sejak seorang gadis mulai memainkan gitarnya, aku hanya tidak ingin ketinggalan moment berharga, jadi aku merekamnya" kata Sasuke memperlihatkan Iphone yang digunakannya untuk merekam Hinata.

"Apa lagu itu untukku?" Hei Sasuke, Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanmu.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Sasuke-kun" Hinata berdiri mengembalikan gitar ke tempatnya semula.

"Menggoda? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Kau tahu aturannya, Sasuke-kun" kata Hinata memegang beberapa senar gitar.

"Jadi semua yang ku lakukan hanya kau anggap sebagai godaan saja?" Sasuke mulai melangkah menuju Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, aku.." Hinata memandang mata Sasuke dan tidak mendapati kebohongan di dalamnya. Sasuke tetap melangkah menyudutkan Hinata di tembok.

"Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu itu kan?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan bersungguh-sungguh, Hinata tidak mampu menatap onyx Sasuke, ia lebih memilih memandang daun yang gugur tertiup angin di balik jendela.

Sasuke semakin dekat dan menundukkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Hinata, Hinata dapat merasakan wangi parfum maskulin Sasuke. Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tidak siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku" kata Sasuke mulai merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Hinata membuka matanya merasakan seluruh rambutnya ditarik perlahan ke belakang, Hinata menaikkan pandangannya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang serius menguncir rambutnya.

"Kau tahu? Gadis berambut panjang itu cantik dan akan semakin terlihat sempurna ketika di kuncir" kata Sasuke menautkan kuncir rambut _Mickey Mouse_ yang entah sejak kapan dibelinya. Setelah merapikan poni Hinata, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memproses apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menunduk seperti biasanya tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum simpul. Rambut panjang yang biasanya tergerai kini menjadi rambut yang di kuncir menampakkan tengkuk putih Hinata.

"Wah, Hinata-chan tampak lucu dengan rambut yang dikuncir" Kiba melambai-lambaikan rambut Hinata.

" _Arigatou_ " kata Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang bertopang dagu mendengarkan musik.

Hinata duduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya, lelah karena kurang tidur mengerjakan PR Biologi semalam. Sai dan Naruto yang duduk di depan Hinata dengan suara yang super berisik tidak mengusik Hinata untuk tetap melanjutkan niatnya tidur sejenak.

"Hmm.." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka ketika merasakan tangannya disentuh oleh seseorang.

" _Will you marry me_?" Sasuke menarik bangku ke hadapan Hinata dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin.

Hinata yang dari tadi mengantuk tiba-tiba merasakan sport jantung lokal yang menghilangkan rasa kantuknya dengan sekejap. Melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum manis memegang cincin sambil mengatakan " _will you marry me"_ adalah hal yang sangat di nanti oleh sejuta umat wanita di muka bumi ini.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata semakin memerah ketika Sasuke meraih jari manis tangan kirinya untuk dipakaikan cincin.

Sepersekian detik kemudian-

"Hei Teme, cincin ini bukan sembarang cincin. Cincin batu akik bacan ini pemberian Ayahku, bukan untuk di pakai main lamar-lamaran bersama Hinata-chan" Naruto merebut cincin dari tangan Sasuke yang menghancurkan situasi.

Hinata tampak manyun dan terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa di hatinya, Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan hangat Sasuke. Jujur saja, Hinata sempat merasa bahwa Sasuke benar-benar akan melamarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke selalu membuatnya terkejut.

"Hehe, _Gomen nee._ Aku janji, suatu saat nanti aku akan memberimu cincin yang lebih baik daripada cincin batu akik bacan milik Naruto" Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata pelan lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya ketika Orochi-sensei masuk untuk mengajar Biologi.

Orochi-sensei mulai mencoret-coret papan tulis dengan spidol warna warni koleksi pribadinya. Meski agak ' _something wrong'_ tapi Orochi-sensei termasuk guru yang ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa. Dengar-dengar, Orochi-sensei maniak ular.

Sasuke tampak bosan dan lebih memilih memandang Hinata yang terlihat serius mendengarkan penjelasan Orochi-sensei. Hinata merasa sedikit aneh, ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke melihat ke arahnya. Hinata menatap ke arah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengedipkan matanya, sebagai gadis normal tentu saja hal semacam ini membuat Hinata sangat malu dan salah tingkah sampai-sampai tanpa sadar Hinata menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja yang mengundang perhatian Orochi-sensei.

"Hyuuga-san, apa penjelasanku membuatmu mengantuk?" seluruh siswa kini memandang ke arah Hinata.

"Maaf, Sensei" kata Hinata takut-takut.

Sasuke belum puas menggoda Hinata, ia kembali merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil Iphone hitamnya. Membuka _lock screen_ , Sasuke mulai mengetik pesan.

 **To : Hime-chan**

 _Hmm...? sepertinya aku membuatmu malu. Sebagai permintaan maafku, ayo makan bersama setelah pulang sekolah._

Send.

Hinata merasakan saku roknya bergetar, dengan takut-takut ia mengeluarkan Iphone-nya dan membaca pesan masuk. Setelah membacanya, Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat serius menulis.

 **To : Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Gomen, tapi aku diajak Sakura-chan sepulang sekolah_.

Sasuke membaca pesan sambil menekuk wajah tamvannya. Ia kembali mengetik pesan.

 **To : Hime-chan**

 _Kau tahu? Uchiha tidak suka penolakan_.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan yang lainnya terlihat mengerumuni Hinata yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya. Sasuke tampak memperhatikan kerumunan gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Maaf, teman-teman. Ada yang harus aku lakukan" kata Hinata penuh rasa bersalah.

Di sisi lain, Naruto juga mengajak Sasuke ke suatu tempat dan tentu saja Sasuke menolaknya dengan alasan-alasan yang bisa meloloskannya dari ajakan Naruto.

Hinata dan Sasuke menunggu teman-temannya yang lain pulang terlebih dahulu. Mereka tidak ingin menampakkan sesuatu yang bisa menimbulkan rasa curiga. Setelah keadaan sepi, Hinata mengikuti Sasuke ke parkiran mobil.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah resto yang terbilang 'wah' di Konoha, 'Ichiraku Ramen' restoran yang sangat digemari oleh muda mudi Konoha. Sasuke memilih duduk dekat jendela, pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan mereka. Hinata tampak gelisah melirik kesana-kemari.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Neji tidak mungkin sampai kesini" kata Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkan Hinata yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Bukan itu Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau teman-teman kita yang lainnya menemukan kita" Hinata masih memandang sekeliling.

"Naruto dan yang lainnya ada acara makan bersama di restoran favorit Naruto dan-"

"SASUUKKEEE...!" Kiba menunjuk Sasuke dengan suara yang cetar membahana.

Sasuke dan Hinata panik, mereka sedang duduk berdua layaknya sepasang kekasih lalu teman-teman mereka yang tidak memperbolehkan mereka memiliki hubungan lain selain hubungan pertemanan menemukan mereka. Sasuke lupa, restoran tempatnya sekarang merupakan tempat makan Naruto dan yang lainnya juga.

"Hai..." sapa Sasuke santai. Sangat beda dengan Hinata yang mulai meremas ujung roknya.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Shikamaru curiga.

"Oh ini, aku sedang memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang pelajaran Biologi tadi. katanya Hinata-chan belum terlalu mengerti" Sasuke mengeluarkan buku Biologi.

"Aku juga belum terlalu mengerti tentang pelajaran Orochi-sensei tadi" kata Naruto dengan wajah Inosen. Sasuke mulai di hinggapi firasat buruk, jangan-jangan...

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama sambil makan disini saja" kata Sai memberikan ide.

"SETUJU..." Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Lee mengambil tempat duduk di antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Rencana romantis untuk makan berdua dengan Hinata sudah hancur berantakan. Sasuke yang ingin berbicara ini itu pada Hinata terpaksa di tunda dulu dan terlebih lagi Sasuke harus meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan penjelasan mengenai pelajaran Biologi Orochi-sensei.

Sasuke tidak menyerah begitu saja, setelah keluar dari Ichiraku Ramen Sasuke berpamitan dengan teman-teman yang lain dengan alasan ingin mengantar Hinata pulang tapi nyatanya Sasuke membawa Hinata ke tempat lain.

"Sasuke-kun, ini bukan jalan ke rumahku" kata Hinata memperhatikan jalan di depan.

"Siapa yang ingin ke rumahmu. Aku malas pulang. Bagaimana kalau temani aku nonton saja? Ada film bagus, aku lupa judulnya apa yang pasti Baabaabaaannaannaaa" kata Sasuke serius mengemudikan mobil.

"Itu film Minions, tapi Sasuke-kun-"

"Aku tidak suka penolakan, Hyuuga Hinata" baiklah, Hinata hanya pasrah.

Sasuke berjalan sambil memegang tangan Hinata, Hinata memandangnya heran.

"AC-nya sangat terasa dan membuat tanganku dingin. Aku tidak suka jika tanganku dingin" kata Sasuke menjawab kebingungan di wajah Hinata.

Hinata melalui beberapa stand dan sempat mampir untuk membeli beberapa aksesoris yang tentu saja di bayarkan oleh Sasuke. Setelah membeli apa yang dibutuhkan, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke area bioskop untuk mengantri tiket. Dengan santai Sasuke merangkul bahu Hinata sambil berdiri di antrian panjang, sementara itu Hinata masih terlihat panik memandang sekeliling.

"Tenang saja, Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak suka menonton" kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi ' _everything is daijoubu_ '

"Bukan itu Sasuke-kun, aku takut jika-"

"HINATA-CHAANNN..." Sakura, Ino dan Tenten melambai dari kejauhan, dengan sangat tidak suka Sasuke terpaksa menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Hinata.

"Kok?" Sasuke menatap Hinata heran,

"Tadi aku ingin bilang bahwa Sakura-chan dan yang lainnya juga ingin nonton, tapi Sasuke-kun tidak mau mendengarku" Hinata berbisik pelan pada Sasuke, Sakura dan yang lainnya berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ku pikir Hinata-chan ada urusan lain" tanya Ino,

"Urusanku selesai dengan cepat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kesini dan Sasuke-kun ingin mengantarku. Baru saja aku ingin menghubungi kalian dan ternyata kalian sudah disini" Hinata sudah mulai pandai berbohong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton bersama saja, biar aku yang pilih tempat untuk 5 orang" Tenten mulai menunjuk beberapa kotak hijau di layar komputer staff penjual tiket.

Film berlangsung begitu lucu tapi Sasuke tampak bertopang dagu dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Sasuke duduk dengan risih, Ino di samping kirinya yang terlalu banyak gerakan tambahan, rambut panjang Ino kadang menghalangi pandangan Sasuke. Di samping kanannya ada Sakura yang tertawa sangat tidak _sounds good_. Lalu dimana Hinata? Duduk paling pinggir di samping Tenten dan yang pasti sangat jauh dari jangkauan anak-anak eh- maksudnya sangat jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Rencana kedua untuk nonton duduk berdua dengan romantis bersama Hinata, gagal.

 _Well. At least, poor Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mobil _Merchedes Benz_ berhenti di depan gerbang KHS, sebuah bus pariwisata sekolah sudah _stay_ dan beberapa siswa sudah lengkap dengan backpack mereka masing-masing, sudah dari tadi malam Neji terus-terusan memberikan wejangan kepada Hinata. Di akhir pekan ini, Hinata dan yang lainnya akan _camping_ di kaki gunung Konoha.

"Ingat Hinata, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha yang satu itu. Kau mengerti?" ucap Neji yang memperhatikan Hinata mengambil ranselnya di jok belakang.

" _Hai'"_

"Aku sudah memberitahu Shikamaru untuk menjagamu" Neji merapikan topi Hinata

" _Wakatta_ "

"Kalau makan sendoknya di cuci pakai desinfektan, kalau pakai sweater tangan kanan dulu" lanjut Neji ketika Hinata turun dari mobil.

" _Wakatteru tte"_

"Kalau sudah naik bus kabari, duduknya di kursi nomor 5 sebelah kiri dari pintu, jangan duduk di dekat jendela nanti masuk angin. Jangan duduk di kursi bagian roda, nanti kamu mabok" seandainya author yang menjadi Hinata, setelah naik bus author akan mengirimi Neji pesan yang isinya ' _udah dapet duduk nih, di pangku sama kernetnya_ '

Hinata ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain, tidak banyak yang bisa ikut _camping_ kali ini hanya geng _Broken Youth,_ Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Dengan keadaan yang ramai lancar seperti ini, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendekati Hinata. Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata yang duduk di kursi nomor 5 sebelah kiri dari pintu.

Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar 3,5 jam, Hinata tampak kesal melihat Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya berbicara dengan Sakura saja, Sasuke bahkan membantu Sakura membawa tasnya.

Shikamaru memberikan arahan kepada teman-temannya lalu berjalan menyusuri hutan, Hinata menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, dia benar-benar kesal. Kemarin-kemarin, Sasuke begitu memperhatikannya, hari ini? Sasuke menganggapnya tidak ada.

"Hei Hinata-chan, jalannya pelan-pelan saja" kata Kiba menegur Hinata ketika bahunya tertabrak.

Hari sudah senja, sebentar lagi matahari akan digantikan oleh bulan. Shikamaru memilih tepi sungai untuk mendirikan tenda, Naruto dan yang lainnya tampak sibuk mengatur tenda yang dari tadi tidak kunjung menampakkan tanda-tanda 'selesai', Hinata dan para gadis membuat tungku untuk memanaskan air.

Sasuke datang membawa kayu bakar dengan sweater yang di biarkan tergantung di punggungnya. Sakura yang notabene-nya hanya mengenakan kaos berinisiatif mengambil sweater Sasuke yang sedang _nganggur._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata memegang ujung sweater Sasuke ketika Sakura memegang ujung yang satunya lagi.

"Sweaterku ada di tas, aku ingin memakainya" Sakura menarik sweater Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh" Hinata juga menarik sweater Sasuke, Sasuke memandang Hinata heran. Tidak biasanya Hinata ingin terlibat pertengkaran.

"Aku ingin memakainya" Sakura kembali berusaha merebut sweater Sasuke.

"Aku juga ingin memakainya" Hinata mulai kesal.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah pakai sweater. Jadi pinjamkan Sakura saja" Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan wajah yang mengatakan 'kasihan teman kita'.

Oke. Hinata benar-benar merasa jengkel sekarang. Bukannya membela Hinata, Sasuke malah membiarkan Sakura memakai sweater Sasuke. Hanya Hinata yang boleh menggunakan barang-barang Sasuke, orang lain tidak boleh. Pikiran semacam itu sempat menghampiri benak Hinata.

" _Ah, tidak Hinata._ _Calm down, dia memang hanya mempermainkanmu. Semua perilakunya kemarin tidak usah dimasukkan hati'_ Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam menenangkan dirinya, mungkin berusaha agar tidak err... cemburu?

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Okaa-san memasak ini, ayo coba.." Ino menawarkan makanan kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke tampak menikmati makanan tersebut.

 **CRRAACCKKK...**

Kayu kecil tak berdosa baru saja dipatahkan Hinata, Lee sempat merasa bahwa Hinata memang memilik kekuatan terpendam dalam dirinya.

"Ini juga enak loh, Sasuke-kun..." kini giliran Sakura yang berusaha menyuapi Sasuke.

"Astaga, ternyata Sasuke jenis pemuda seperti itu.." Gaara muncul di belakang Hinata sambil memanas-manasi Hinata.

"A-apa maksudmu, Gaara-kun?" Hinata mulai menyangkal.

"Lelaki sebaiknya jangan terlalu ' _welcome'_ terhadap semua gadis _,_ nanti di kira keset kaki" Naruto juga muncul di belakang Hinata memberikan suara sumbang.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau Sasuke memperlakukan semua gadis sama saja" Kiba mengambil posisi di samping Naruto, Hinata mulai menutup mata menahan amarahnya. Hatinya benar-benar panas sekarang.

"Tidak sepantasnya lelaki menerima suapan dari semua gadis, itu artinya playboy. Itu yang kupelajari dari sebuah buku" Sai duduk membuka buku kecil miliknya.

"Ternyata Sasuke-" baru saja Lee ingin ikut bergabung,

"HENTIKAAANNN...!"

Hinata berteriak lalu beranjak pergi. Shikamaru bertanya kepada Naruto apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga membuat Hinata begitu jengkel tapi hanya wajah lugu berdosa yang Shikamaru dapati. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata berjalan layaknya monster tahu bahwa Hinata sedang kesal.

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya" Sasuke mengejar Hinata.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam Sasuke mengejar Hinata dan mereka belum kembali juga. Tenda sudah rapi, api unggun sudah menyala. Chouji mulai ketakutan, jangan-jangan Sasuke dan Hinata di terkam manusia serigala di hutan, sepertinya Chouji maniak sinetron. Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya yang lain, Gaara berusaha menghubungi nomor mereka tapi Iphone Sasuke dan Hinata sepertinya tidak menangkap signal.

"Aku tidak khawatir tentang mereka, yang aku takutkan adalah Neji..." Shikamaru mulai frustasi.

 **Dddrrrttt... dddrrrrtt.. Incoming call 'Nenek bau jigong'**

"Hei, Shikamaru. Ada telepon masuk" Kiba menyerahkan Iphone Shikamaru yang ia pinjam, "Ini nenekmu yang mana Shikamaru?" lanjut Kiba penasaran.

"Ini nomornya Neji, aku tidak sudi menulis nama lengkapnya di daftar kontakku jadi namanya ku panjangkan saja" Shikamaru menggeser tombol hijau.

" _Apa Hinata baik-baik saja. Kenapa nomornya tidak aktif?"_ Neji _to the point_. Shikamaru memandang teman-temannya dengan tampang horror.

"Ah, dia baik-baik saja. Dia sedang memasak air" Shikamaru memandang Chouji yang sedang memasak air.

" _Berikan pada Hinata, aku ingin bicara dengannya_ " Neji memaksa.

 **KKRSSSSKKK.. KKRSSSKKKK..**

"Halo.. Halo... signal sangat jelek" Kata Shikamaru memandang Naruto yang meremas-remas plastik kripik kentang Chouji di dekat Iphone Shikamaru.

 **HUUASSSHH... HUUUAAASSSHHHH...**

"Ya ampun, ada angin kencang juga" Shikamaru memandang aneh kepada Kiba yang meniup-niup Ipnone-nya.

 **BYYUUUURRR... BYUUUURRRR...**

"Astaga, bahkan sekarang hujan deras" Shikamaru mendekatkan Iphone-nya kepada Sai yang mengguyur tenda mereka dengan air.

 **Pip**

Shikamaru mematikan panggilan dari Neji lalu mengacungi jempol kepada teman-temannya yang sangat mengerti situasi.

"Sasuke, Hinata... kalian dimana..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Fight for You

CHAPTER 4

 **Fight for You**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING : OOC akut, typo, dan semua masalah dalam penulisan.

Summary © Peraturan yang di setujui bersama bahwa teman sekelas tak boleh pacaran.

Apa saja yang akan di lakukan Sasuke untuk mengajak Hinata 'melanggar aturan?'

Note © Fic ini terinspirasi dari keseharian Author di kampus, ketika kita sejurusan dan satu angkatan maka tidak boleh ada yang pacaran sesama teman angkatan. Berpacaran dengan teman angkatan akan di anggap _Incest_.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari berwarna kuning kemerahan pertanda hari akan gelap, burung-burung kembali ke sarang, tanaman-tanaman liar yang tak bisa mekar tanpa sinar matahari mulai menutup diri –eh?. Seorang gadis berambut panjang berjalan tanpa arah lebih jauh ke dalam hutan dengan langkah yang mampu membuat gempa lokal bagi koloni semut yang bermukim di jalur yang Hinata lewati. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dari belakang, pepohonan tinggi menjulang membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Hinata-chan, kau mau kemana? Kita kembali ke _camp_ saja, hari mulai gelap" Sasuke berusaha membujuk Hinata untuk segera kembali bersama Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

"Mau kemana? Bukan urusanmu. Mungkin aku akan menemukan portal menuju dunia lain" Hinata tak memperdulikan Sasuke.

Sasuke tipe pemuda yang menganut paham 'karena wanita ingin dimengerti'. Wanita ngambek? Diamkan beberapa saat, goreng, angkat, lalu tiriskan, untunglah Sasuke tidak berpikiran seperti itu.

"Berhenti, Sasuke-kun. Jangan menghalangiku. Lepaskan bajuku..." Hinata berhenti melangkah saat merasakan sesuatu menarik _sweater_ yang ia kenakan.

"Bukan aku... tapi dahan kayu" Sasuke melepas dahan-dahan yang menarik _sweater_ Hinata. Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke berusaha melepaskan dahan yang _nyangkut_ di _sweater_ nya.

"Bahkan dahan kayu lebih peduli padaku dibanding Sasuke-kun, aku-" kata-kata Hinata terpotong saat ia merasakan dua lengan memeluknya dengan hangat. Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Degup jantung Sasuke berdetak bagai bunyi genderang bertalu-talu, sementara Hinata tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Akulah yang paling peduli padamu. Beraninya kau membandingkanku dengan dahan kayu" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, tak lupa menginjak dahan kayu yang telah dibanding-bandingkan dengannya. Hinata mengangguk, akur ingin kembali ke _camp_ tapi...

"Kita pulang lewat mana?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke dengan wajah inosen. Yah, Hinata... mungkin kalian akan lewat _fly over_ , bisa juga lewat jalur udara ataupun jalur darat.

Beruntung Sasuke sempat mengambil senter sebelum mengejar Hinata yang sedang di bakar api cemburu, api cemburu adalah api yang sangat berbahaya tapi tak membutuhkan pemadam kebakaran, hanya membutuhkan sedikit pengertian dan traktiran makanan favorit.

Sasuke berjalan duluan memegang tangan Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya. Percayalah, Sasuke bahkan pertama kali menjadi manusia hutan seperti ini, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang rute yang ia lewati secara asal.

"Sepertinya di depan ada tenda.." Sasuke berjalan lebih dekat kepada api unggun dan beberapa tenda yang berdiri mengitari api unggun tersebut.

Sasuke dan Hinata mendekat ke arah tenda dan api unggun yang diyakini bukan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri mematung mendapati beberapa kerumunan manusia yang terlihat familiar, sepertinya mereka mengadakan acara 'bakar-bakar ikan'.

"Hinata?" seseorang yang memegang kitab pemujaan dewa Jashin mengenali Hinata.

"Ka-kau mengenalku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya, Hinata bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, kau adik ketua Osis KHS. Ketua Osis kita" yang bertopeng lolipop angkat bicara. Inilah gunanya Neji, membuat Hinata dikenali seantero jagat raya KHS.

"Akatsuki..." gumam Sasuke melihat bendera yang dikibarkan di samping salah satu tenda. Akatsuki adalah klub pecinta alam KHS. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, juga pernah menjadi anggota Akatsuki semasa menjadi siswa KHS.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ditengah hutan seperti ini?" tanya bendahara Akatsuki, Kakuzu. Ayolah Kakuzu, mungkin mereka mencari putri yang ditukar –eh?

"Apa kalian tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang?" yang berwajah hitam putih bak papan catur menatap Sasuke dan Hinata sambil mengipas ikan bakar di hadapannya. ' _aku tanpamu cari yang baru.._ ' entah siapa yang melanjutkan pertanyaan Zetsu dengan sebuah nyanyian, yang pasti bukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tenda dan api unggun yang seharusnya penuh dengan canda tawa kini hanya ada keheningan semata. Naruto dan Kiba dari tadi mondar mandir bahkan tak jarang saling bertabrakan, tenang saja, tidak ada yang luka parah. Sai di tengah cahaya remang-remang api unggun masih menyempatkan diri melukis, Gaara melanjutkan membaca buku 'cara menaklukkan hati wanita', Shikamaru, Chouji dan Lee bergabung bersama para gadis.

"Baiknya kita melakukan apa? Suasana sunyi sepi sendiri" Chouji menanyakan kepada Shikamaru.

"Bermain tebak-tebakan, bernyanyi atau cerita lucu?" Shikamaru memberikan ide.

"TIDAK MAU, pokoknya tidak mau. Aku tidak mau cerita horror, aku tidak suka. Mendengarkan cerita horror akan membuatku mimpi buruk dan aku bla... bla.. bla..." Ino meremas-remas rambut pirangnya, Sakura dan Tenten saling menatap bingung. Shikamaru menunduk menutup wajahnya. Tenanglah, Shikamaru... wanita hanya ingin dimengerti.

"Ino, tidak ada pilihan cerita horror. Hanya main tebak-tebakan, bernyanyi atau cerita lucu" Sakura menyadarkan Ino dari jeratan _deja vu_.

"AAAAAA..." Lee berteriak memandang jari-jarinya. Gaara memasang _earphone,_ ia tahu Lee tidak pernah beres ketika berhadapan dengan sarung tangan.

"Masukkan dengan benar Lee" rasa jengkel Shikamaru belum reda, kini ada Lee yang memberikan permasalahan baru.

"JARI TENGAHKU MENGHILANG...!" Lee berteriak histeris ketika menatap salah satu ruang jari di sarung tangannya kosong.

"Itu karena jari manismu masuk di ruang yang sama dengan jari tengahmu" segitiga siku-siku sudah muncul di kepala Shikamaru.

Lee mengeluarkan tangannya dari sarung tangan warna biru yang dari tadi tidak bisa terpasang dengan baik. Lee kembali mencoba peruntungannya, ia memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam sarung tangan dan-

"HUUUAAA.. SEKARANG JARI TELUNJUKKU YANG HILANG...!" Lee kembali histeris memandang jarinya yang menggunakan sarung tangan, ruang jari telunjuknya kosong. Oh, Lee... sekarang jari telunjukmu yang masuk di ruang jari tengahmu.

Pagi yang cerah untuk jiwa yang tidak sepi, tangis haru mewarnai kepulangan Hinata dan Sasuke kembali ke kelompok, sebenarnya Gaara tahu bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja karena Akatsuki juga mengadakan kegiatan di dalam hutan, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk memberitahu yang lainnya. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten dan Ino merayakan selebrasi kepulangan Hinata dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain, kalau dilihat-lihat mereka seperti sebuah keluarga korban tsunami yang kembali bertemu setelah terpisah selama puluhan tahun.

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya bercakap-cakap dengan Akatsuki, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Bus sudah menunggu, mereka membereskan barang masing-masing kemudian _otw_ Konoha dengan catatan bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke yang sempat menghilang dari peredaran tidak boleh sampai tercium oleh telinga Neji.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang tampak membersihkan perhiasan koleksinya, berlian segala jenis berlian semuanya lengkap, emas 48 karat sampai emas karatan pun ada. Keuntungan menjadi istri dari suami yang bisa memberikan segalanya (eaahhh), Mikoto namanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke, apa kau juga ingin mengenakan perhiasan Ibu?" tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang perhiasannya. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perkataan Mikoto, mata hitamnya sangat lincah menelusuri perhiasan Mikoto.

"Bu, yang ini berapa harganya?" tanya Sasuke mengambil sebuah cincin berlian yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Hanya cincin dengan permata kecil di atasnya.

"Kalau mau pakai saja, tapi jangan sampai hilang.."

"Bukan untukku, Bu..!" Sasuke memberikan pandangan jengkel.

"Tunggu... bukan untukmu? Maksudmu... untuk seorang gadis?" Mikoto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan lebih memilih memandang Sasuke yang memegang cincinnya.

"Umm.. se-sepertinya be-begitu.." Sasuke mengembalikan cincin Mikoto kepada yang berhak dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Kalau untuk seorang gadis, ambil punya Ibu dan berikan padanya. Dia pasti akan sangat menyukainya" Mikoto tersenyum hangat kepada Sasuke.

"Ini punya Ibu, aku akan memberinya cincin dari hasil keringatku sendiri" Sasuke berdiri menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang, ia tidak ingin mencoreng nama depan 'Uchiha' miliknya dengan melanggar aturan yang telah disepakati bersama. Korbannya bukan hanya dia, ia sangat yakin ada banyak siswa di luar sana yang juga merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Tapi bukan hanya kalsium dan Vitamin D yang jika bekerja sama akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik, otak encer Sasuke yang bekerja sama dengan ambisinya untuk memiliki Hinata pun menghasilkan sesuatu yang mulia.

Sasuke telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan Hinata, peraturan bersama hanya melarang berpacaran tapi kalau pertunangan ataupun pernikahan sudah di luar dari aturan. Seperti yang telah Sasuke janjikan pada Hinata, ia akan memberinya cincin yang lebih baik dari cincin batu bacan Naruto, Sasuke akan memberikan cincin berlian kepada Hinata sekaligus untuk mengajaknya bertunangan.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya nominal di buku tabungan Sasuke sudah bisa membeli cincin dan membiayai acara pertunangan mereka tapi Sasuke ingin sedikit memberikan hasil keringatnya sendiri kepada Hinata, dengan begitu perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Hinata lebih ' _dapet feelnya_ '.

Situs-situs lowongan kerja paruh waktu menjadi bahan pencarian Sasuke di mbah _Google_. Sasuke memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu saja, ia masih bersekolah dan tidak bisa melakukan banyak.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke. orang tua Gaara dari Suna membelikannya PS4 dengan TV LCD super besar. Kita harus menjadi _the first_ _one_ untuk mecobanya" Kiba menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat buru-buru.

"Aku tidak bisa, ada yang harus aku lakukan" artinya Sasuke menolak.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin mengajak Hinata-chan untuk belajar bersama, oh iya pelajaran Fisika tadi aku belum mengerti bagaimana kalau kita-"

"Aku duluan, _jaa naa.._ " Sasuke meninggalkan kelas.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak membawa mobil, ia pulang sekolah menggunakan bus. Ranselnya berisi sepasang pakaian yang jauh dari kata 'seragam sekolah' dan beberapa pertolongan pertama pada kesialan yang mungkin saja akan menimpanya.

Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku, Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya dan memberikan salam kepada salah satu petugas toko buku. Yap, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penjaga toko buku.

Sasuke telah lepas dari jeratan seragam KHS, kini hanya ada Sasuke yang tamvan dengan kaos dan _jeans_ -nya berdiri di balik meja kasir. Tuntutan pekerjaan kadang menjadi salah satu tuntutan yang wajib di taati setelah tuntutan orang tua yang menuntut kita rajin kuliah dan selesai cepat-cepat. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, tuntutan pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk selalu tersenyum ramah dan meladeni pengunjung dengan sabar dan _tawakkal_.

Mobil _Honda Brio_ merah berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa Naruto tidak suka dengan benda yang terbuat dari kertas dan sangat ampuh membuat kita mengantuk.

"Aku juga ingin membeli buku yang dibaca Gaara, ku dengar dia sedang mendekati kakak kelas. Katanya dia hampir berhasil dengan buku itu" Naruto melepas _safebelt_ -nya.

"Maksudmu, buku 'cara menaklukkan hati wanita'?" Kiba mengikuti Naruto yang turun dari mobil.

Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat dinding kaca bisa dengan jelas melihat pergerakan 2 unit anak manusia yang sangat familiar berjalan memasuki toko buku tempatnya bekerja. Sasuke menutup matanya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, untunglah Sasuke sudah siaga. Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa segala jenis usahanya mendekati Hinata pasti akan menuai kesialan. Salah satu kesialannya adalah selalu di ganggu oleh teman-temannya secara tidak kebetulan dan tanpa unsur kesengajaan.

Dengan peralatan yang telah disiapkan sedemikian rupa, Sasuke memulai _cosplay_ -nya. Kacamata besar khas tahun 80'an, kumis palsu serta brewok palsu melengkapi aksinya.

 **Krinngg..**

Lonceng di atas pintu toko buku berbunyi ketika Naruto mendorong gagang pintu, sebelum jauh melangkah Naruto menyempatkan diri menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sesuatu.

"Hei, jangan berd-" Kiba _nyelonong_ masuk menabrak Naruto yang mematung di depan pintu.

"Ki-Kiba..." Naruto menyenggol Kiba menggunakan sikunya, mengisyaratkan kepada Kiba untuk menatap seseorang di depan sana.

Sasuke yang sudah ahli bersikap _cool_ berusaha mempersibuk diri dengan majalah yang ada di hadapannya, _feeling_ Sasuke yang terkenal memiliki kecepatan 300 mbps dengan cepat menangkap signal bahwa 2 unit anak manusia sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanpa jam tangan pengubah suara milik Edogawa Conan, Sasuke yang dilahirkan dengan kotak sejuta mimpi –eh, maksudnya- kotak sejuta bakat mampu mengubah suaranya secara alami tanpa pengawet ataupun pemanis buatan.

Naruto dan Kiba berjalan pelan beriringan mencari buku yang telah dipopulerkan oleh Gaara, Sasuke mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Kiba, apa kau merasa dia mirip Sasuke?" Naruto berbisik kepada Kiba

"Sasuke terkenal di kalangan para gadis sudah mainstream, tapi Sasuke yang terkenal di kalangan pria brewok adalah hal yang jarang terjadi, rambutnya mirip, hidungnya juga mirip, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat bibirnya, tertutup kumis suburnya.." Kiba ikut berbisik pada Naruto,

"Jangan-jangan..." Naruto mengajak Kiba untuk memikirkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Fansnya Sasuke" kata Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan. Untunglah IQ Naruto dan Kiba termasuk golongan IQ jongkok menengah ke bawah.

Naruto dan Kiba keluar dari toko buku dengan menenteng kresek berisi buku 'cara menaklukkan hati wanita' yang di jual secara _limited edition_. (note : gue aja gak tau buku ginian beneran ada apa nggak).

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, Naruto dan Kiba tidak mengenalinya, Sasuke ingin segera melepas aksesorisnya tapi lagi-lagi 2 orang gadis yang sangat familiar berjalan memasuki toko buku. Kehadiran Sasuke di toko buku ini mampu menambah jumlah pengunjung secara aneh.

"PERMIISIIII..." gadis yang memiliki banyak gerakan tambahan dan gadis yang memiliki suara tak _sounds good_ memasuki toko buku.

Ketik REG spasi _Ganbatte_ , kirim ke PO BOX Knh 10000 untuk memberi dukungan moral kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Malam minggu telah tiba, sebuah bencana untuk para Jones (Jomblo ngenes) tapi bagi kalian yang _single_ (katanya jomblo sama _single_ beda) berkumpul bersama teman adalah hal yang sangat mengasyikkan untuk menghabiskan malam akhir pekan. Misalnya, berkumpul di sebuah kafe untuk bercerita ringan, mengerjakan tugas ataupun hanya sekedar _pengen ngumpul_ tanpa visi dan misi yang jelas.

Shikamaru sebagai ketua kelas memiliki tugas penting dalam hidupnya selagi ia menjabat menjadi ketua kelas, Shikamaru mengajak teman-temannya untuk berkumpul menghabiskan akhir pekan.

Tak banyak yang bisa hadir malam ini, Shikamaru datang paling awal mengambil tempat dekat colokan, bukan untuk _nge-charge_ Iphoe tapi untuk _nge-charge_ Macbook yang sudah ada di hadapannya, Shikamaru memilih kafe _free wifi hotspot_ untuk sekalian _download_ anime yang sedang _on going_. Kiba dan Naruto tak pernah ketinggalan, Gaara duduk tak jauh dari Shikamaru tetap berusaha meresapi kata demi kata di buku 'cara menaklukkan hati wanita'.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Hinata datang ikut mengambil kursi dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan. Ini bukan kelas Orochi-sensei" Gaara menoleh kepada Hinata yang kadang kikuk bukan pada tempatnya.

"Ingin minum apa?" Naruto menawarkan minuman kepada Hinata.

" _Cola_ saja. Aku belum bisa minum _alchohol_ " Hinata membuka jaketnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari tasnya. Ia meraih gelas di meja dan-

"Ummm... _cola_ yang kau beli sepertinya sudah kadaluarsa" Hinata meringis menatap Naruto, tangan kanannya masih memegang gelas.

"Kau salah ambil Hinata-chan.." Naruto membulatkan mata birunya saat Hinata meminum habis sake di gelasnya,

Suasana kafe yang tadinya tenang dan damai menjadi agak sedikit mendapat hiburan tersendiri dari seorang gadis yang sedang _out of control_. Beberapa pengunjung kafe sesekali tampak tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Hinata yang berbicara tanpa judul dan alur yang jelas, tadi membicarakan Neji yang sering meminjam samponya sekarang membicarakan Kiba yang sering mencuri pulpen siswa di kelas. Jika kalian pernah mendengar kata-kata yang mengatakan bahwa 'orang mabuk akan berbicara jujur', itu memang benar tapi ingat, mabuk karena alkohol bukan karena mabuk daratan setelah naik pesawat atau kapal.

" _Haha, ya ampun. Lihat kucing itu, berkeliaran di kafe tanpa memakai baju dan celana... apa dia gila_.. " dengan mata sayu dan rona merah pipinya, Hinata berbicara menarik kaos Naruto sambil menunjuk kucing kesayangan pemilik kafe.

"Hinata-chan, kucing memang sering tidak menggunakan baju. Itu wajar, _kok_ " Kiba terbawa suasana, seperti sedang mengajar anak kecil yang mempertanyakan mengapa kucing tak memakai baju saat berkeliaran.

 _Malu sama kambing, mbek.. mbek.. mbek... Malu sama kucing..._

" _Meong... meong... meong_..." Hinata menyambung lagu yang di putar oleh pemilik kafe dengan tangan yang di kepalkan menyerupai seekor kucing atapun _cosplayer_ yang meniru gaya _neko._

"Ah, Hinata-chan, lucu sekali.. Ayo ulangi lagi. Malu sama kucing..." Gaara melupakan bukunya dan lebih fokus kepada Hinata yang kelewat OOC. Ia kembali menyanyikan lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh anak kecil berambut sarang tawon.

" _Meong... Meong... Meong_..." lagi, Hinata menyambung lagu dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu.

"Kalian benar-benar akan mati di tangan Neji,"

Padahal Shikamaru telah diberi mandat oleh Neji untuk mengantar Hinata pulang tanpa kehilangan apapun, lalu bagaimana saat Shikamaru mengantar Hinata pulang dengan kehilangan kesadaran? Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba berhenti bermain dengan Hinata yang sedang mabuk, memikirkan apa yang akan mereka katakan jika bertemu dengan Neji.

"Ta-tapi Neji hanya memintamu untuk menjaga Hinata, kami tidak" Kiba membela diri,

"Kita harus mengatar Hinata pulang bersama-sama.."Shikamaru menutup Macbooknya.

"Belum lagi, Sasuke juga pasti akan-"

"Sudah dari tadi?" Sasuke datang dari belakang. Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba menoleh menatap Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

" _Aaahh, ada Sasuke-nyan. Ayo sini duduk bersamaku_..." Hinata dengan kepala oleng berdiri menarik Sasuke, Sasuke heran dengan Hinata yang tak seperti seharusnya (?).

Sasuke melempar pandangannya kepada Gaara dan yang lainnya dengan tapapan ' _what happen with my princess?'_. Dengan tatapan datar, Sasuke menuruti Hinata yang memaksanya duduk.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Sasuke memandang Hinata yang dari tadi memeluk tangannya.

" _Hmm... tidak ada... Kau kemana saja, dari tadi aku menunggumu_ " Hinata tidak mengubah posisinya 1 mm pun.

Kata-kata Hinata sudah _nyerempet_ kesana kemari, Naruto melihat lampu bohlam kuning menyala di sisi kepala Sasuke tanpa pembangkit listrik tenaga air, tenaga uap atapun tenaga surya.

"Hmm... Hinata-chan, menurutmu Uchiha Sasuke itu seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan malu-malu, Sasuke memiliki ciri-ciri utama penjadi seorang wirausahawan, sangat jeli melihat dan memanfaatkan peluang.

"Ngh..? Uchiha Sasuke? _He's cute_ " Hinata mengangkat kepalanya memandang Sasuke yang menahan senyum malu-malu.

"Apa lagi?" Sasuke masih penasaran.

" _I like his hair, his eyes, his old Levi's_ "

"Lalu?" Sasuke bersumpah akan mempertahankan model rambutnya, ternyata diam-diam Hinata menyukainya.

"Berambut pantat ayam dan tukang pamer. Ayo antarkan Hinata pulang..." Shikamaru menarik Hinata menuju mobilnya, mengantar Hinata pulang.

.

.

.

 **Ting... Tong...**

Bel kediaman Hyuuga berbunyi, dengan langkah cepat pemilik rumah yang terkenal sering bersikap anarkis terhadap tamunya membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati tamu-tamu yang pernah berkunjung beberapa hari yang lalu.

Shikamaru berdiri di tengah, sebelah kirinya Gaara, sebelah kanannya Naruto dan Kiba di belakang Shikamaru ada Sasuke yang berusaha membuat seseorang tetap berdiri tegap melawan pengaruh alkohol.

"Mana Hinata...?" tanya Neji tak melihat penampakan Hinata.

" _Cilubbbaaa... kak Neji mencariku?, ngh.. aku ada disiiniii..._ " Hinata membelah bahu Shikamaru dan Naruto, maju perlahan menuju Neji dengan kaki yang lemas.

"Takut sama Neji... " Kiba menunduk takut-takut menyanyikan lagu dengan lirik yang diubah sedikit, suara pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata.

" _Meong... Meong... Meong_..." Hinata tetap menyambung lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Kiba.

"Jelaskan!" Neji bersuara dengan keras layaknya seorang guru yang sedang memberikan ujian lisan.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang –eh, bukan- semua berubah saat Hinata mengambil gelas yang salah dan jadilah Hinata yang seperti itu..."

"Kalian harus membayarnya"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Nggak yakin tapi tetep berharap reader masih nunggu chap depan.


	5. My Little Princess

CHAPTER 5

 **My Little Princess**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING : OOC akut, typo, dan semua masalah dalam penulisan.

Summary © Peraturan yang di setujui bersama bahwa teman sekelas tak boleh pacaran.

Apa saja yang akan di lakukan Sasuke untuk mengajak Hinata 'melanggar aturan?'

Note © Fic ini terinspirasi dari keseharian Author di kampus, ketika kita sejurusan dan satu angkatan maka tidak boleh ada yang pacaran sesama teman angkatan. Berpacaran dengan teman angkatan akan di anggap _Incest_.

.

.

.

Musim panas terkenal dengan cuaca dingin menjelang pagi hari, terlebih lagi jika hari Minggu. _Oh dude_ , gaya gravitasi kasur akan lebih terasa di Minggu pagi dibanding hari-hari lainnya, ada begitu banyak keinginan dan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu, nafsu ingin tidur lebih lama, misalnya. _Dont have a dirty mind, guys!_

Na'as, Minggu pagi yang seharusnya dihabiskan bertamasya di kamar kini hanya berstatus ilusi dan _deja vu_ semata bagi Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba. Pagar dengan gaya artsitektur yang sangat menarik bagi Gaara sudah ramai oleh para lelaki yang sedang berdiri memasang pagar betis bak peserta penerima Bantuan Langsung Tunai dan Raskin.

"A-apa yang akan Neji lakukan pada kita pagi-pagi begini" Naruto menggigil mempererat jaket bulu yang ia kenakan.

"Ini salahmu" Gaara melempar _deathglare_ pada Naruto, untunglah masih pagi buta jadi Naruto tidak dapat merasakan aura kasih –eh? Maksudnya aura kegelapan yang mencekam (?)

"Bahkan lampu kamar Hinata belum menyala, dia pasti sedang tidur nyenyak sambil memimpikanku. Akulah bunga tidurnya setiap malam" beda dengan teman-temannya yang menggigil kedinginan merutuki kebodohan Naruto, Sasuke menggigil sambil membayangkan dirinya menjadi bunga tidur Hinata.

"Aku yakin kau hanya menjadi bunga bangkai dalam tidur Hinata-chan" Kiba berpelukan erat dengan Akamaru, anjing peliharaan yang dicurigai telah menularkan semacam virus dan penyakit hewani lainnya pada Kiba (?)

"Atau mungkin bunga mawar tak berduri" Naruto ikut membicarakan jenis bunga yang dijadikan nama Facebook oleh kalangan anak muda alay yang biasa berfoto sambil menitikkan air mata, tidak lupa dengan keterangan foto 'aqueehh terchhaakiithii yaoloohh' .

"Kira-kira apa yang akan Neji lakukan pada kita..." Shikamaru memikirkan nasibnya sekaligus menyadarkan teman-temannya dari pembicaraan yang melukai pendengaran. Lebih baik Shikamaru mati bunuh diri daripada harus mati di tangan Neji, kebalikan dari lagu dangdut ' _lebih baik aku mati ditanganmu daripada aku mati bunuh diri_ '.

"Wiiihhh..." Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba ber-wih ria saat melihat siluet seorang laki-laki berambut panjang tertiup angin menyerupai siluet sadako berjalan ke arah mereka.

Selain menjadi ketua Osis, Neji juga aktif di kegiatan sosial komplek perumahannya. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir Neji menambah salah satu daftar organisasi yang diketuai olehnya, Neji menjadi ketua Karangtaruna di komplek perumahannya.

Hari Minggu adalah hari kerja bakti, Neji sengaja mengumpulkan Sasuke _and the geng_ untuk membantu membersihkan komplek perumahan sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban tak lazim mereka saat membawa Hinata pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan terus-terusan _mengeong_.

"Selamat pagi, Bapak-Bapak dan Ibu-Ibu... seperti biasanya, hari Minggu kita mengadakan kegiatan pembersihan komplek kita.." Neji berbicara di depan para warga komplek yang telah memegang senjata untuk perang melawan sampah.

"Tidak perlu ada adegan gelas pecah atau jari berdarah tertusuk jarum..." Sasuke memandang Neji kesal.

"Untuk memberikan pertanda bahwa kita sedang merasakan firasat buruk" Gaara memijit kepalanya yang kurang tidur melanjutkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Sudah jelas, bencana menanti di depan mata" Shikamaru menguatkan dirinya menghadapi Neji yang sangat mempermainkan mereka.

"Nah, hari ini ada 5 siswa KHS yang siap membantu kita untuk membersihkan komplek. Bagi lansia yang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang agak sulit silahkan minta bantuan kepada mereka" Neji dengan senyum tulus dan ikhlas menyerahkan jiwa raga Sasuke dkk kepada lansia yang kini berdiri di hadapan Neji.

" _Waah, yang rambutnya hitam tampan sekali, memandangnya terlalu lama bisa membuatku operasi katarak untuk kedua kalinya.."_ seorang nenek memandang Sasuke dengan senyum genit. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sopan. Separah itukah pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

" _Yang rambut merah dong, matanya bikin jantung koroner kambuh"_ entahlah, Gaara harus bangga atau merasa berdosa dengan perkataan seorang nenek tua yang duduk di kursi roda saat melihatnya. Intinya, Gaara harus siap sedia dan siaga untuk menghubungi 911 jika nenek yang memandanginya merasakan sakit pada bagian dada.

" _Nenek suka yang rambutnya kuning. Wajah manisnya membuat gula darah meningkat, diabetes akan susah sembuh jika berlama-lama dengannya_ " Nenek berambut putih berkacamata memandang Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata pada Naruto.

Dulu, Naruto percaya hanya ada dua orang yang mengatakan dirinya manis, Mama Kushina dan Banci yang diberikan uang receh setelah menyanyikan lagu ' _aku tak mau jikalau aku dimadu_ ', tapi semua berubah setelah mendengar ucapan nenek tadi. Jadi, sudah 3 orang yang mengatakan Naruto manis, Mama, Banci dan Nenek diabetes yang beresiko tewas di tempat jika terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Naruto.

" _Ah, coba lihat yang pakai tatto merah dipipinya, asam urat menahun nenek akan sembuh begitu mendapatkan sentuhannya"_ Kiba berani bertaruh, masa muda nenek ini dihabiskan dengan kebanggaan menjadi _Fujoshi_.

" _Kalau nenek suka yang rambutnya di kuncir, ambisi nenek yang ingin menjadi model muncul kembali_ " Hah, sudah seharusnya. Tidak ada yang bisa meragukan pesona keturunan Nara, sikapnya yang cuek dan tidak pedulian ternyata diam-diam membangkitkan cita-cita lama yang telah terkubur di taman makam pahlawan terdekat. Yah, meski pesona tersebut tak beda jauh dengan promo kartu internet _'syarat dan ketentuan berlaku_ ' (berlakunya cuma di kalangan nenek-nenek, Gan!)

Neji dengan senyum menjengkelkan seperti biasanya masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan sejuta penderitaan lahir batin pada Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kiba.

Kegiatan berlangsung ramai lancar, membersihkan selokan, menebang dahan-dahan pohon, memangkas rumput dan merapikan bunga. Sasuke dkk sangat rela, ikhlas dan _ridho_ jika hal-hal tersebut yang mereka kerjakan tapi pekerjaan mereka lebih berat dibanding menjadi anggota divisi kebersihan komplek.

' _Sasu-chaaannn, ayo bantu nenek memandikan kucing nenek'_

' _Gaara-chan, coba masukkan benang ini ke dalam jarum'_

' _Naruto-chaann, temani nenek jalan-jalan keliling komplek'_

' _Kiba-chaan, asam urat nenek kambuh. Suapi nenek yaaa'_

' _Shika-kuuunnn, nenek tidak bisa berjalan menggunakan high heels'_

Bagi yang punya lansia di rumah, tolong jaga mereka baik-baik dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang yang tulus tanpa mengharapkan imbalan dalam bentuk apapun apalagi dalam bentuk harta warisan-eh?. Akan sangat mengkhawatirkan jika mereka menghabiskan masa tua mereka dengan kesepian dan menjelma menjadi nenek-nenek kesepian yang haus perhatian pemuda SMA.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, sebentar lagi ia harus bekerja di toko buku, hari Minggu Sasuke bekerja lembur untuk mendapatkan bayaran lebih. Sasuke meninggalkan kucing _Persia_ yang ia tenggelamkan di _bath tub_ , ia berjalan ke rumah Hinata dan melihat Hinata sudah menjadi Hinata yang bebas dari pengaruh alkohol. Hinata meletakkan minuman dan beberapa toples kue di teras rumah.

" _Ohayoo..._!" Sapa Sasuke mengambil segelas _orange juice_. Meski gelas _orange juice_ ini berkeringat tapi _orange juice_ -nya masih segar kok! Tenang saja, ini bukan adegan iklan jeruk kok minum jeruk. Ini adegan Sasuke kok minum jeruk (?) biasanya kan tomat.

"Gaara-kun dan yang lainnya mana? Mereka pasti kehausan" Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok teman-temannya yang telah menjadi bulan-bulanan Kakanda Neji tersayang.

"Mereka masih mengabdikan diri menjalankan tugas menemani nenek-nenek yang belum pernah melihat pemuda-pemuda tamvan seperti kami" ternyata, dengan pujian-pujian aneh pun kadar kepercayaandiri Sasuke bisa meningkat drastis.

Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dan menghampiri Neji yang sedang memangkas tanaman di halaman rumah.

"Aku tidak bisa sampai siang" suara Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan Neji.

"Apa kau harus memasak di rumahmu?" tanya Neji meremehkan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku harus kembali ke toko buku untuk bekerja. Aku tidak pernah main-main, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku berencana mengajak adikmu bertunangan, jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi kakak ipar yang baik" Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Neji lalu kembali pada Hinata yang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Lalu bagaimana nasib Gaara dkk? Mereka menjalani hari Minggu mereka dengan kegiatan yang sedikit anti-mainstream, tapi berkat hari ini mereka mengetahui satu hal penting. Mereka tidak heran mengapa Neji begitu aneh, ternyata Neji salah gaul dengan nenek-nenek di komplek perumahannya.

.

.

.

Bangku besi yang teduh oleh pepohonan di tepi lapangan olahraga KHS lagi-lagi tampak ramai oleh sekumpulan siswa yang memandang selebaran yang secara misterius memenuhi sekolah mereka. Mereka tidak begitu mengeluh membersihkan sekolah, toh mereka telah merasakan hal yang lebih sulit saat menjadi relawan kebersihan di komplek perumahan Neji.

"Hmm... kita masih kelas XI, jadi kenapa harus pusing dengan hal seperti ini?" Naruto meletakkan kertas yang berisi daftar kampus dan jurusan di Konoha.

"Kita harus memikirkan matang-matang, ini menyangkut masa depan" Shikamaru tampak serius menelusuri daftar kampus yang tertera di kertas.

"Kalian ingin jurusan apa?" Kiba dengan orientasi yang belum jelas bertanya pada teman-temannya.

"Aku jelas, teknik arsitektur, fakultas teknik, Universitas Konoha" dengan bangga tanpa keraguan sekecil bakteri yang berkembang seribu kali lebih cepat, Gaara memang telah memanfaatkan hatinya untuk menjadi seorang arsitek.

"Aku menemukan bakat dan _passion_ -ku di seni, aku akan masuk jurusan seni" Sai memandang satu per satu teman-temannya yang kini tampak serius.

"Kau? Jangan bilang akan menjadi 'Ayah rumah tangga dan suami _sholeh_ untuk istri dan anak-anak" Shikamaru memandang Sasuke.

"Aku belum berpikir kesana, aku masih bingung" Sasuke terbawa suasana, ia benar-benar belum tahu ingin masuk jurusan apa.

"Kalau Hinata-chan, ingin jurusan apa?" tanya Lee kepada Hinata yang dari tadi memasang wajah serius.

"Aku belum tahu. Aku ingin jadi dokter tapi kapasitasku tidak sampai. Kalau tidak jadi dokter, cukup menjadi istri dokter saja, hehe" Hinata mengatakannya dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Hei, kalian tahu? Sepertinya jurusan kedokteran menarik untuk dijadikan pilihan" tiba-tiba Sasuke menemukan jurusan yang ingin di pilihnya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, kenapa kantung matamu besar dan hitam?" lanjut Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang tidak cerah seperti kilau mutiara.

"Aku insomnia..."

" _Never though that i fall in love..."_ Naruto menyanyikan bait lagu dari Craig David.

" _Love.. love... loveee..."_ Gaara dan yang lainnya menyambung lagu Naruto

" _But it grew from a simple crush.._ " Naruto melanjutkan lagunya.

" _Crush.. crush... crush..."_ Gaara dkk sepertinya cocok menjadi penyanyi latar.

" _Being without you-..."_ Naruto sedikit bingung melanjutkan lirik lagu yang lumayan membuat lidah keseleo saat menyebutkannya,

" _Feels like insomniaaa..._ " Lee mengambil alih, tak ingin berlama-lama dengan kebingungan yang di ciptakan Naruto, Lee langsung saja menyanyikan lirik yang mewakili apa yang Hinata rasakan, 'Insomnia'

" _Aaaaahhh..._ " Naruto memimpin sambungan lagu yang tak mampu ia selesaikan.

" _Feels like insomnia... Ahhh..._ " mereka menyanyikannya bersamaan, kecuali Sasuke dan Hinata pastinya.

Sasuke dan Hinata mematung memandang teman-temannya yang mungkin sedang main sambung lirik tanpa memberikan aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Sasuke tak ingin ambil pusing, meski teman-temannya aneh tapi merekalah yang selalu ada saat Sasuke sedih, tertimpa masalah, dan menangis. Sebenarnya, Sasuke curiga janga-jangan teman-temannya pembawa sial? _Naudzubillah,_

"Kau tampak tidak sehat, ingin pulang saja?" Sasuke memegang kedua sisi pipi Hinata, memandang Hinata sangat dekat dan penuh rasa khawatir.

" _Tak bisa hatimu merapikan cinta..._ " Shikamaru adalah orang pertama yang merasa curiga dengan Sasuke, akhirnya Shikamaru menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari salah satu band tanah air (Nb: lupa nama bandnya .)

" _Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat..."_ Sai dan Gaara melanjutkan lagu Shikamaru bersamaan.

" _Meski bibirmu terus berkata tidak"_ Naruto dan Kiba adalah 2 sejoli yang kreatif dan penuh inisiatif, tanpa di perintah mereka mengambil inisiatif untuk melanjutkan lirik dari Sai dan Gaara.

" _Matamu terus pancarkan sinarnya..._ " Chouji dan Shino ikut arus tapi tak terhanyut.

" _Dan mungkin bila nanti, kita kan bertemu lagi..._ " Maklumi saja, Lee memang tidak _up to date_ tentang musik. Adalah hal yang wajar saat Lee salah sambung lagu.

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya menarik nafas berat saat mendengar Lee menyanyikan lagu tapi salah sambung, Lee memang ikut arus tapi sayang ia terhanyut. Beda dengan Chouji dan Shino.

"Aa, Hinata-chan kan belum menyanyi. Menyanyilah sesuatu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu saat ini" mengabaikan kekeliruan Lee dalam menyambung lagu, Sasuke sangat mengharapkan Hinata untuk menyanyikan lagu untuknya.

" _I need to tell you something_..." dengan malu-malu, Hinata menyanyikan lagu ' _I Really Like You_ ' yang di populerkan oleh Carly Rae Jepsen. Sasuke yang selalu _update_ masalah musik tahu betul dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Hinata, Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar lirik selanjutnya yang akan di ucapkan Hinata. ' _I really really really really like you'_ begitulah lirik selanjutnya yang dinantikan Sasuke.

" _Fuck you... fuck you... fuck you.. very very very muuchhhh..~"_ sayang sekali, Gaara dan yang lainnya malah menyanyikan lagu 'Fuck You' dari Lily Allen. Bagi yang pernah dengar lagu ini, anda akan tahu betapa gregetnya lagu ini. Slow-slow gimanaaa giituuu..~

.

.

.

 **Ddrrrttt... ddrrrttt...**

Makan malam baru saja selesai, Hinata membuka pintu kamar dan membuka Iphone-nya yang baru saja menerima pesan dari seseorang.

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

" _Aku akan mengobati insomnia mu"_

Hinata merasa heran dengan pesan yang diterimanya. Sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke tidak ahli dalam pengobatan apapun, Sasuke bukan keturunan tabib zaman penjajahan atau apalah. Tapi mungkin saja, tadi siang Sasuke ingin masuk jurusan kedokteran mungkin saja Sasuke memang memiliki keahlian terpendam. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

 **Cliinngg...**

Kerikil baru saja mengenai kaca jendela Hinata. Satu sisi kamar Hinata memang di dominasi oleh jendela kaca, Hinata melangkah menggeser pintu kaca dan keluar ke balkon memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya jalanan yang tak begitu ramai, gerobak penjual gorengan dan-

"Hai.." kata seseorang di bawah sana. Hinata merapatkan diri ke teralis balkonnya dan menemukan-

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan dan bagaimana bisa kau masuk pagar?" Hinata benar-benar takjub dengan pemuda banyak akal yang satu ini. Sasuke berdiri dengan gaya sok _cool_ sambil membawa ransel.

"Tangkap ini" Sasuke melemparkan sebuah tali yang di selipkan beberapa anak kayu, Hinata menangkapnya dengan sigap lalu menyelipkannya di antara deretan teralis balkon.

Sasuke menaikinya dengan santai tak lupa menatap Hinata yang masih bengong tak percaya akan penampakan Sasuke di depan kamarnya malam-malam seperti ini.

 **Hap**

Sasuke berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di balkon kamar Hinata, tanpa dipersilahkan Sasuke sudah masuk ke kamar seorang gadis dengan wajah yang seolah ' _everything is gonna be daijoubu'_

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana bisa kau sampai kesini?" tanya Hinata panik sambil mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Seorang lelaki bahkan bisa menemukan Rapunzel yang rumahnya terletak di tengah hutan. Rumahmu di tengah kota dan kau masih bertanya bagaimana bisa aku sampai kesini?"tanya Sasuke melepas ranselnya lalu berbaring di kasur Hinata.

"Tapi jarak rumahku dan rumahmu kan jauh?" Hinata berusaha mendapatkan jawaban mengapa Sasuke bisa sampai kesini.

"Kau pikir jarak rumahku ke rumahmu sejauh jarak yang di tempuh Kera Sakti mencari kitab suci ke Barat?" Sasuke memang hobi dengan film-film sejenis manusia kera yang mencari kitab suci ke Barat.

"Pagarku tidak mudah dipanjat" Hinata mengunci pintu kamarnya, takut-takut Neji masuk dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang asik berbaring di kasurnya. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan bencana apa yang akan menimpa Sasuke saat Neji menemukannya berbaring nyaman di atas kasur milik Hinata.

"Aku bawa perlengkapan kak Itachi saat ia ikut wajib militer" Sasuke menarik boneka beruang dan memeluknya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Bagaimana kalau Neji..."

 **Tok... tok.. tok...**

" _Hinata, kenapa pintunya di kunci?"_ baru saja namanya disebut, orangnya sudah muncul.

.

"Sasuke-kun, bangun. Itu Neji-nii.." Hinata panik menarik Sasuke untuk menuruni kasurnya tapi kekuatan Hinata yang mini tak mampu menarik tubuh besar Sasuke.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke masih menikmati posisi nyamannya.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun. Kau harus bersembunyi" Hinata menarik kuat-kuat tangan Sasuke lalu sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian untuk Sasuke.

.

" _Hinata...!"_

"Tu-tunggu, aku sedang ganti baju" Hinata celingak-celinguk kebingungan ingin menyembunyikan Sasuke dimana.

Di kamar mandi? Tidak, Neji bisa saja masuk meminjam sampo. Di belakang pintu? Ini bukan sinetron. Di bawah kasur? Tidak, kasian Sasuke. Di atas lemari? Tidak, Sasuke bukan koper. Menempel di langit-langit? Ayolah, Sasuke bukan _Spiderman_.

Hinata sibuk mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan Sasuke tapi orang yang ingin disembunyikan malah asik membuka album foto Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau lucu disini. Umur berapa?" Astaga Sasuke, bantulah Hinata untuk menyembunyikan dirimu.

"Itu umur 5 tahun" Hinata tetap saja melayani pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan, apa ini kue buatanmu?" Sasuke dengan tampang inosen menikmati kue di toples Hinata.

Di dalam lemari? Ah, ide yang bagus. Hinata membuka lemari dan mendorong Sasuke masuk lemari lengkap dengan toples kue di tangan Sasuke. Takut-takut Sasuke akan mati kelaparan di dalam lemari.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Neji kesal.

"Ma-maaf" kata Hinata mematung di depan pintu kamarnya, berniat menghalangi Neji masuk. Neji ke kiri, Hinata ke kiri. Neji ke kanan, Hinata juga ke kanan.

"Hinata..!" kata Neji tegas, Hinata ciut. Neji berjalan masuk kamar Hinata,

"Kenapa malam-malam jendela dibiarkan terbuka?" tanya Neji.

"Aku, aku gerah. Hehe"

"AC mu rusak?" tanya Neji memandang AC yang terpasang di sudut atas kamar Hinata.

"Tidak, hanya ingin merasakan angin malam" Hinata berdiri disamping pintu lemari tempatnya menyembunyikan penyusup.

"Toples kuemu dimana? Apa sudah habis?" tanya Neji tak mendapati toples kue di atas meja belajar Hinata.

"Ah, itu. Aku lupa dimana menyimpannya"

"Bagaimana rasa kue buatanku? Enak tidak?" tanya Neji. Sasuke yang bersembunyi di dalam sana berusaha mengeluarkan semua kue yang ia makan. Sasuke tak menyangka kalau Neji sangat ahli membuat kue, Sasuke tidak ingin makan apapun buatan Neji tapi bagaimana lagi? Toplesnya sudah kosong.

"Aku pinjam Macbookmu" Neji mengambil Macbook Hinata lalu keluar kamar. Hinata mengekor di belakang Neji lalu mengunci pintu.

Hinata membuka pintu lemarinya dan mengeluarkan Sasuke dengan toples kosong di tangan Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kue buatan Neji-nii memang enak" gumam Hinata polos melihat toples kuenya sudah kosong di tangan Sasuke.

"Sini.." Sasuke kembali mengambil posisi nyaman dan menepuk kasur di sampingnya. Memerintahkan Hinata untuk ikut berbaring dengannya. Hinata hanya menurut saja.

"Apa aku boleh menginap?" tanya Sasuke memandang Hinata yang kini berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Sasukee-kun...!" Hinata mendorong pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Gaara?" tanya Sasuke memandang Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Gaara-kun. Sama seperti aku menyayangi Naruto-kun dan yang lainnya. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenal mereka, usil dan selalu menggangguku, bercerita ini itu dan juga selalu membantu dan menyayangiku. Aku berasa beruntung memiliki teman seperti mereka" kata Hinata memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Sasuke, "Aku tidak ingin kau menyayangiku sama seperti caramu menyayangi Naruto dan yang lainnya" lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke-kun penasaran?" giliran Hinata yang menggoda Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku melakukan semuanya agar kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu" Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, aku bahkan tidak yakin ada orang lain yang lebih menyukaiku selain Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih telah membuatku merasa begitu berharga, terima kasih telah membuatku merasa spesial dan terima kasih telah membuatku tampak lebih manis dengan rambut yang di kuncir" Hinata berbicara serius lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke yang-

"Sasuke-kun," tegur Hinata.

"hmm..!"

"Kau terlalu dekat" kata Hinata pelan melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah berjarak 1 cm darinya.

"Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu. Besok sore kita bertemu di taman kota, ya?"

Hinata bersumpah, malam ini ia tidak akan tidur semalaman. Bagaimana bisa kau tidur ketika kau bersama dengan seseorang yang kau sukai? Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Sasuke tapi Sasuke belum memberikan pertanyaan yang mengharuskannya menjawab 'aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun'. Hinata telah mengatakan beberapa hal malam ini, mengatakan bahwa ia merasa tidak akan menemukan orang lain yang menyukainya melebihi Sasuke, Hinata merasa lega setidaknya ia telah mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Besok ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia berniat untuk mengatakan bahwa ia juga sangat menyukai Sasuke.

Malam semakin larut, Hinata berdiri bersama Sasuke di balkon kamarnya memandang bintang.

" _Look at the stars, look how they shine for you_.." Sasuke menyanyikan lagu 'Yellow' dari Coldplay dengan suara pelan sambil memandang Hinata dalam-dalam.

" _And everything you do. Yeah, they were all yellow.."_ Sasuke tetap menyanyikan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favoritnya, Hinata sudah salah tingkah dipandangi dari tadi oleh Sasuke.

" _D'you know? You know i love you soo..."_ Sasuke tersenyum,

"Sasuke-kun, aku-..." Hinata sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa ia juga sangat mencintai Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa besok, _Oyasumi..._ " Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Hinata, lalu pergi.

" _I love you, too. Sasuke..."_ gumam Hinata pelan saat melihat Sasuke melompati pagar rumahnya.

.

.

.

Senja hari ini menjadi senja yang begitu indah di banding hari-hari lainnya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven duduk di salah satu bangku besi taman kota Konoha. Sasuke menampakkan senyum tipis di wajahnya saat melihat sesuatu di dalam genggamannya yang akan di berikan kepada Hinata. Kaos biru dan jeans _dark blue_ tak lupa sneakers Converse _navy_ menambah kesan kasual dan tamvan pada Sasuke.

Hari ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya dengan serius kepada Hinata sekaligus meminta jawaban Hinata dan yang paling penting hari ini Sasuke akan memberikan cincin yang ia janjikan kepada Hinata sebagai tanda lamarannya. Cincin berlian dengan permata kecil yang menghiasinya, Sasuke sudah tidak sabar menunggu Hinata.

"Sassukkeee-kun..." Hinata berteriak pelan dan melambai pada Sasuke dari seberang jalan. Sasuke berdiri dan membalas lambaian tangan Hinata.

Hinata mengenakan kaos putih dan rok flanel biru serta sneaker Converse _white_ , Hinata masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Hinata yang menguncir rambutnya tampak lebih manis tanpa lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Hinata mulai melangkah untuk menyeberang jalan dan-

 **BRRRUUUKKKKK...**

"Seorang gadis tertabrak.." kata seseorang menghampiri jalan raya yang mulai ramai.

Sasuke berdiri mematung memandang lurus ke depan dengan perasaan kosong dan mata yang mulai berlinang air mata, orang-orang berlari ke jalan raya sesekali menabrak bahu Sasuke. Angin sore bertiup melambaikan rambut hitam Sasuke yang masih tak mampu bergerak satu jengkal pun dari tempatnya berdiri, pemandangan yang baru saja ia saksikan adalah yang paling menyakitkan baginya.

.

.

.

Langit tampak mendung hari ini, awan-awan hitam mulai menutupi birunya langit. Pemakaman Umum Konoha ramai dengan orang-orang yang berpakaian hitam mengantarkan seorang gadis ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Seorang pemuda bersama teman-temannya yang lain tampak berdiri mengitari sebuah nisan yang terukir nama 'Hyuuga Hinata'.

Sasuke berdiri di sisi makam mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam, ia memilih mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi matanya yang sembab. Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, air mata masih tampak mengalir, tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya memegang erat sesuatu yang akan ia berikan kepada seseorang yang kini telah tenang di pangkuan sang Pencipta.

"Sasuke.." Neji memegang bahu Sasuke dari belakang, Sasuke berbalik dan memeluk erat Neji.

"Aku sangat mencintainya" kata Sasuke dengan suara serak, Neji menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke dan berusaha menahan tangisnya. Sasuke tak bisa menahan kesedihannya dan akhirnya, tangisnya pun pecah.

"Kita semua mencintainya,"

Angin masih berhembus pelan seperti hari terakhir Sasuke melihat Hinata, angin mulai membelai rambut semua orang yang kini perlahan-lahan meletakkan bunga daisy di atas makam Hinata.

Satu per satu orang meninggalkan pemakaman menyisakan Sasuke yang masih berdiri berdiri memandang nisan Hinata, seolah tidak percaya bahwa Hinata sudah tidak ada di dunia. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya menemani Sasuke yang ingin tinggal lebih lama di makam Hinata.

"Hah, apa ini?" Sasuke bertumpu pada lututnya. Sasuke membuka kacamata hitamnya, memperlihatkan mata yang sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Gaara sesekali menyeka matanya yang masih terus berair, suaranya sudah serak.

"Aku hanya ingin melamarmu..." Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah dari saku celanya, ia membukanya di depan makam Hinata berbicara seolah Hinata dapat mendengarnya. Sasuke menangis dengan suara tertahan.

"Aku bahkan bekerja paruh waktu untuk membeli cincin ini untukmu dan kau tidak mengenakannya? Mengapa kau begitu jahat?" Sasuke terus berbicara, ia terlalu sulit menerima kenyataan.

"Aku... aku melakukan semuanya untukmu. MENGAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU...!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi.

Teman-temannya yang lain begitu sedih melihat Sasuke yang berbicara pada nisan Hinata. Ada begitu banyak hal yang mereka lewati selama mereka bersama.

.

.

.

 **1 years later**

Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Hyuuga Hinata', seikat bunga daisy di genggaman tangan kanannya dan sebuah surat di tangan kirinya.

"Uchiha-san.." sapa seorang kakek tua penjaga makam.

" _Konnichiwa_ " sapa Sasuke sopan.

"Gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata pasti gadis yang sangat beruntung, sepanjang tahun makamnya selalu penuh dengan bunga" kata kakek penjaga makam.

"Mereka yang melanggar aturan memang sampah, tapi mereka yang ' **melupakan** ' temannya lebih buruk dari sampah" kata Sasuke memandang sayu pada nisan Hinata.

Dari semua makam, hanya makam Hinata yang selalu di penuhi bunga. Sasuke seminggu sekali akan selalu datang mengganti bunga di makam Hinata, kadang jika sangat merindukan Hinata, Sasuke akan mengunjungi makam Hinata lebih sering dan membawakan bunga serta duduk beberapa saat di depan makam Hinata.

"Hari yang lain tanpamu, Hinata. Kau tahu? Hari ini pengumuman tes masuk Universitas, aku di terima dan lulus di jurusan kedokteran. Andai hari ini kau masih berdiri dengan rambutmu yang di kuncir, kau pasti akan sangat bahagia mendengarnya dan kita mungkin akan merayakannya dengan makan malam di rumahmu bersama teman-teman yang lain seperti yang pernah kita lakukan" Sasuke meletakkan bunga dan melihat surat hasil pengumuman di tangannya sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku akan menjadi dokter, mengapa orang yang ingin menjadi istri dokter harus pergi secepat ini? Sudah setahun tapi terasa baru kemarin aku memecahkan ban sepedamu agar aku bisa mengantarmu pulang" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memejamkan mata mengenang Hinata yang tak bisa lagi ia lihat.

"Hari yang lain tanpamu, Hinata. Seorang Gaara akan benar-benar menjadi arsitektur hebat, aku di terima di jurusan teknik arsitektur. Kau pasti bahagia mendengarnya. Kami sangat merindukanmu, teman..." Gaara muncul dari belakang membawa seikat bunga, masih lengkap dengan seragam KHSnya.

"Hari yang lain tanpamu, Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba akan menjadi dokter hewan . Kami sangat ingin merayakan hari ini bersamamu, aku merindukan saat-saat kita bermain bersama Akamaru. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu, teman" Kiba menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau, model terbaik yang pernah aku lukis. Kau tahu, Hinata? Kau terlalu cepat meninggalkan kami. Aku bahkan belum pernah makan malam di rumahmu" Sai meletakkan lukisan Hinata yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" tanya Sasuke memandang semua teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang ingin memberi tahu kabar gembira pada Hinata-chan?, kami juga ingin mengunjungi Hinata-chan" Naruto, Chouji, Lee dan Shikamaru muncul dari belakang.

Setelah mengucapkan apa yang ingin mereka ucapkan pada Hinata, mereka berdoa sejenak lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan makam Hinata yang akan selalu penuh dengan bunga sepanjang tahun. Dengan berat hati, Gaara dan yang lainnya sudah berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri memandang lukisan Hinata yang di buat oleh Sai,

"Hinata, aku mungkin tidak berhasil membuatmu melanggar aturan bersamaku. Suatu saat, aku mungkin menemukan perempuan lain yang akan menjadi istriku, ku harap kau tidak akan cemburu. _You'll be_ _ **my little princess**_ _till the end of time_ " Sasuke tersenyum lalu meninggalkan makam Hinata dan menuju ke teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ayo merayakannya di tempat makan favorit Hinata-chan" Chouji menawarkan ide.

"SETTUJUUU!"

 _Sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang lain, Hinata..._

.

.

.

 **-END-**

Yosh! Fic ini selesai.

Hal yang ingin author sampaikan dari fic ini adalah pertemanan itu salah satu hal terindah yang pernah kita lakukan. Yah, bagi kalian yang pernah terkhianati oleh teman atau apalah itu gak masuk hitungan, huahaha.

Beberapa _scene_ koplak di fic ' _Break the Rules!_ ' ini adalah sepenggal kisah nyata yang pernah author alami bersama teman-teman.

Oh iya, Author ucapkan selamat datang bagi para mahasiswa baru Universitas Hasanuddin angkatan 2015, mari bersama mengharumkan almamater kita. Salam hangat dari kami angkatan 2013.

Sampai jumpa di fic **A Letter at 3 a.m.**


End file.
